Just Be Mine
by mingguki
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, seorang model majalah dewasa khusus gay yang terkenal akan kecantikan dan kesensualannya di semua pria. Apa jadinya jika hati seorang Park Chanyeol, CEO ternama, terjerat juga olehnya? Apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan demi memiliki sang model terkenal seutuhnya? CHANBAEK. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Be Mine**

 **Warning: YAOI, vulgar words, dll  
**

 **Rating: M ples ples :v**

 **CHANBAEK AREA ONLY!**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Studio pemotretan itu terlihat begitu sibuk. Dilihat dari betapa mewahnya studio tersebut dan sangat privasi, tentu terlintas di benak kita bahwa mereka sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah ternama. Para fotografernya pun terlihat sangat professional. Modelnya apalagi, tubuhnya proposional dengan paras sangat cantik…untuk laki-laki. Dilihat dari tubuh seksi polosnya yang sedang berpose, tentu model ini akan membuat liur pria manapun tumpah.

Apa?

Well, tempat studio mewah ini memang bukan untuk pemotretan majalah biasa. Ini sangat…tidak biasa. Karena majalah yang dimaksud disini adalah majalah dewasa khusus GAY.

Majalah yang dimaksud adalah majalah dengan nama Malexotic. Majalah gay paling ternama dan paling laku di Korea, bahkan menduduki nomor satu di dunia. Tidak heran studio yang dipakai untuk pemotretan pun sangat tertutup dan privasi, meskipun begitu studio ini sangat mewah dan berfasilitas lengkap. Termasuk kantor majalahnya pun bergabung disini, dan digabung menjadi gedung berlantai 14.

Yang paling disukai Malexotic dari para pembacanya, tentunya adalah model-model mereka. Majalah ini selalu menyajikan foto seksual yang berkelas di majalah mereka, menampilkan paras tampan maupun paras cantik untuk pria gay diluar sana. Dengan rating 21 keatas, tentu para pembaca semakin senang melihat para model Malexotic berpose dengan tubuh seksi mereka.

Tapi ada satu orang yang menjadi kelebihan khusus di Malexotic. Ia selalu menjadi model yang paling banyak penggemar, dielu-elukan, dan menjadi model emas di Malexotic.

Byun Baekhyun. Berumur 23 tahun. Seorang lelaki dengan paras sangat cantik dan manis, menjadi bottom idaman bagi para gay diluar sana.

Byun Baekhyun terlihat sangat special. Mungkin bisa dibilang ia adalah model gay yang paling sukses di Korea.

Wajahnya jangan dipertanyakan lagi. Sangat cantik. Bagai malaikat ataupun dewi Yunani, meskipun dia laki-laki. Senyumannya sangat manis dengan mata melengkung membentuk bulan sabit, membuat siapapun akan gemas dengan kemanisannya.

Walaupun dari luar ia terlihat polos seperti anak-anak, namun siapa sangka bila di pemotretan ia akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Ketika ia tidak memakai sehelai benang ditubuhnya dan berpose akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung terpana dengan selangkangan basah.

Tubuhnya sangat molek dan berisi meskipun dia mungil. Baekhyun memiliki pinggul S line yang bahkan lebih seksi dari wanita manapun. Kulitnya yang seputih susu dan sehalus bayi. Membuat siapapun ingin menyentuhnya. Dengan pose nakal dan wajah sensualnya saat dipotret, tak heran orang-orang rela menyogohkan koceknya demi membeli majalahnya yang terbilang mahal sekali.

Semua pria rasanya haus akan kecantikan dan kesempurnaan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Selamat, Baekhyun. Kau sudah menyelesaikan semua pemotretanmu untuk bulan Maret ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan manajernya. Ia segera menutup tubuh polosnya dengan robe yang diberikan manajernya, Kim Jongdae. Ia beranjak dari background studio tersebut, lalu berlalu menuju ruang makeup setelah saling membungkuk pada fotografer yang tadi bekerja sama padanya.

Didalam ruang makeup Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan dirinya di sofa empuk dengan bahan beludru mahal tersebut. Sementara Jongdae sibuk merapihkan barang-barang Baekhyun dan menyiapkan suguhan untuk model emasnya itu seusai bekerja.

Seorang makeup artis wanita datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun balas tersenyum, kemudian ia membiarkan wanita itu meghapus makeupnya dengan kapas basah. Setelah wajah Baekhyun telah polos dari makeup, wanita itu berdecak kagum melihat kulit Baekhyun yang bahkan terlihat bersinar.

"Aigoo, Baekhyunah.. kulitmu semakin hari semakin bagus saja. Aku sangat iri sebagai wanita pada kulitmu, kau tahu?"

"Hihi, tidak juga kok Victoria noona.. mungkin ini hanya anugrah dari Tuhan."

Victoria mempoutkan bibirnya secara main-main, lalu ia menatap Baekhyun dari pantulan kaca.

"Baekhyunah sangat cantik.. Apa kau belum punya pacar juga? Memang penggemarmu tidak ada yang tampan? Kau bisa memacari mereka yang pasti akan memberikan apapun padamu."

Baekhyun merona mendengarnya, ia memelintir ujung jubahnya.

"Aku belum tertarik untuk pacaran.. Lagipula saat ini aku ingin focus menjadi model bagi penggemarku. Tidak enak juga jika aku memiliki pacar, tapi tubuhku ku perlihatkan untuk orang lain, kan?"

Victoria menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu membuang napasnya perlahan.

"Memang sulit ya jadi model majalah dewasa, Baek…"

"Tidak juga kok, noona. Aku sangat menikmati pekerjaanku dan menyayangi penggemarku." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus saat mengatakannya.

Victoria melirik Baekhyun sekilas. "Meskipun penggemarmu sering menggunakan fotomu untuk masturbasi?"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun hanya tertawa lepas. Well sudah tak kayal baginya apabila fotonya digunakan untuk bermasturbasi bagi penggemarnya. Ia model majalah dewasa, itu sudah jelas. Jadi ia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Baekhyun juga memiliki instagram pribadi khusus untuk fansnya. Dengan followers yang menyampai jutaan, Baekhyun terkadang mengupdate instagramnya untuk aktivitasnya sehari-hari atau tentang pekerjaannya.

Tak jarang ia mengunggah selca nya yang langsung diserbu likers dan komentar penggemarnya. Ada yang menyemangatinya, memuji wajahnya, atau juga banyak sekali yang melempar komentar _kotor_ kepada Baekhyun seperti _'Hyunnie kau sangat seksi aku ingin menggosokan penisku pada wajahmu dan melihatmu menjilat spermaku pasti sangat seksi ouhh fuck'_

Banyak sekali penggemarnya yang berkata mereka akan memperkosa Baekhyun bila akan bertemu dengannya. Well itu membuat Baekhyunpun sedikit takut. Tapi ia selalu berpikir positif dan menyayangi penggemarnya, karena dengan adanya penggemarlah ia berada di puncak kesuksesannya saat ini.

Baekhyun bergelung di selimut hangatnya, ia sedang tidur-tiduran sambil membuka ponselnya. Matanya sudah mulai mengantuk karena jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tapi ia masih ingin bermain ponselnya sebentar. Ia selalu mengecek instagramnya sebelum tidur dan tersenyum melihat komentar para penggemarnya.

Baekhyun membuka aplikasi kamera di ponselnya lalu menyalakan kamera depan. Dengan iseng ia menurunkan piama longgarnya sehingga bahu putih mulusnya terlihat, lalu menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas tulang selangka. Sehingga terlihat Baekhyun tidak memakai atasan apapun padahal ia memakai piamanya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lalu memonyongkan bibir merah cherrynya. Ia berpose seolah-olah ingin mencium sesuatu lalu mengklik layar sentuh handphonenya. Setelahnya Baekhyun melihat hasilnya dan terkikik geli, ia terlihat lucu dan seksi bersamaan disitu. Lalu Baekhyun segera mengupload fotonya barusan ke instagram dengan caption imut andalannya. _'Selamat tidur semuanyaah~~! Semoga kalian memimpikan aku ya hihi ^^ *kiss*'_

Berbagai notif langsung muncul di handphonenya setelah ia mengupload selca malamnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ada satu notif dari Kim Jongdae. Baekhyun langsung membuka pesan dari manajernya. Well ia heran karena malam-malam begini Jongdae mengiriminya pesan.

 **From : Jongdae ChenChen**

 **Maaf mengganggumu, Baekhyunah. Aku ingin tahu apa kau bisa datang ke kantor besok? Ini tentang sponsor perusahaan kita yang sudah dijanjikan sejak sebulan lalu. Besok CEOnya langsung akan datang dan mendatangi kontraknya. Tapi ia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu, kau maukan datang besok? Ini kesempatan emas Baekhyunah. Perusahaan mereka paling berpengaruh di Korea dan akan sangat menjanjikan bila kita bekerja sama dengannya.**

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, untuk apa CEO perusahaan itu ingin bertemu dengannya? Baekhyun hanyalah seorang model, bukan staff ataupun redaksi majalah mereka. Tapi mungkin ia ingin bertemu untuk mengetahui kualitas kerjanya, karena perusahaan yang akan menjadi sponsornya ini bukan main-main. Perusahaan yang sangat sukses dan ternama. Makanya ketika Baekhyun mengetahui perusahaan tersebut ingin menjadi sponsor mereka, Baekhyun merasa sedikit kaget. Tentu para bos dan redaksi majalah mereka sangat senang ketika mendengarnya karena ini berarti keuntungan meningkat berkali lipat.

 **To : Jongdae ChenChen**

 **Baiklah aku akan datang. Nanti kau tinggal jemput aku saja di apartemen ^^  
**

Setelah mengirimkan balasan tersebut, Baekhyun memeluk ponselnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia rasa ia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang, sehingga tanpa sadar alam tidur sudah membawanya.

Di satu sisi di kota Seoul, lebih tepatnya daerah Gangnam, terdapat seorang pria tampan di tengah tempat tidurnya yang mewah. Ia sedang memikirkan seseorang, membayangkan bagaimana besok akan terjadi. Ia tersenyum tipis memikirkannya. Disisi kanannya tergeletak handphone sedang membuka instagram, melihat sebuah foto yang baru diupload beberapa menit lalu.

Di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya yang luas, terlihat beberapa majalah berserakan. Majalah tersebut terbuka di bagian tengahnya, memperlihatkan potret seorang model laki-laki berparas cantik tengah berpose menjilat eskrim vanilla batangan dengan mata menggoda, bibir seksi, dan lelehan eskrim vanilla menuruni dagunya hingga ke leher.

Pria tampan itu tak lain adalah CEO dari Park Group.

Ia tengah berfantasi memikirkan seseorang sambil mengelus celana piamanya yang mulai menggembung. Ia menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya. Memikirkan bagaimana wajah cantik model kesayangannya dari dekat, bagaimana aroma tubuhnya, bagaimana halus kulitnya dan bagaimana kenyalnya pantat sintal itu.. Oh shit.

Ia tak sabar untuk hari esok.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** LOL apaini jangan salahin aqu yesh karena im always thirsty for chanbaek. Kalo udah menyangkut chanbaek pikiran ini selalu meliar :"""")))

Sebenernya ini fanfic udah lama tersimpan di flashdisk, cuman kan sayang kalo gak di publish hehe

Yang mau lanjut review yaa... semakin banyak semakin cepat apdet, kalo gak ya yaudah dadah/?

Kalo gasuka yaudah gausah baca hehe simple ;D

Salam luph luph CBHS :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Be Mine**

 **Warning: YAOI, vulgar words, dll**

 **Rating: M ples ples :v**

 **CHANBAEK AREA ONLY!**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang café di kantor Malexotic tersebut terlihat sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang sedang menikmati kopi hangat ataupun sekedar mengobrol ringan.

Baekhyun membawa gelas mochalatte ke bibirnya. Ia menyesap kopi itu lambat, lalu menaruhnya kembali di meja. Kemudian ia menatap Jongdae yang duduk disebelahnya, sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Jongdae, dimana CEO itu? Mengapa dia belum datang?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir cherrynya. Membuatnya semakin imut.

"Dia bilang dia akan datang sebentar lagi, Baek. Mungkin dia sibuk, maklum dia kan seorang CEO."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu café terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria tinggi tegap masuk ke ruangan itu.

Pria tersebut berjalan kearah meja Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Setelah Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pria tersebut, rasanya napas Baekhyun tercekat.

"Selamat siang, Jongdae-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi. Maaf aku terlambat, tadi tiba-tiba ada urusan perusahaan yang harus aku tangani."

Suara tersebut begitu berat dan seksi. Senada dengan wajah tampannya yang melebihi aktor Hollywood sekalipun.

Jongdae langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan membungkuk hormat. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terdiam di bangkunya, matanya masih terpaku menatap pria tampan yang baru datang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Park. Kami tidak lama menunggu kok. Silahkan duduk, akan saya pesankan kopi." Jongdae menunjuk bangku diseberangnya, dan mempersilahkan pria tampan itu duduk.

Setelah pria tampan yang membuat Baekhyun terpana itu duduk di tempatnya. Ia sedikit membetulkan kerah jasnya lalu berdeham, lalu memberikan senyuman mematikannya yang bisa membuat wanita manapun meleleh.

"Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol, CEO dari Park Group yang akan bekerja sama dengan kalian."

Setelah itu Chanyeol menjabat tangan Jongdae seolah mereka baru bertemu, dan Jongdae menerima dengan senang hati sambil tersenyum lebar.

Setelahnya Chanyeol mengalihkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit diam dan melamun melihat wajah Chanyeol, namun setelah Jongdae menyenggol lengannya pelan dibawah meja ia segera tersadar. Dan meraih jabatan tangan Chanyeol.

Sadar atau tidak, setelah tangan mereka bersentuhan, seperti ada yang berubah dari wajah Chanyeol. Matanya yang tadi cerah kini terlihat menggelap dan berkabut, menatap wajah Baekhyun intens, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman yang mungkin lebih mirip smirk.

"Kau pasti Byun Baekhyun… Model papan atas yang sangat terkenal, kan?"

Baekhyun hanya mengaggukkan kepalanya. Ia mulai merasa wajahnya memerah hanya karena berpegangan tangan dan mendengar suara pria tampan didepannya. Aneh, tak biasanya ia seperti ini.

Setelahnya Chanyeol membalikkan punggung tangan Baekhyun, lalu terlihat tangan besarnya mengelus kulit halus itu.

"Tanganmu sangat lentik dan ramping.. Sangat cocok dengan wajah manismu."

Baekhyun merona hebat mendengar pujian dari CEO itu.

"A-ah.. ne.. terima kasih.." ia menjawab dengan sedikit terbata. Terlihat bahwa Baekhyun sedang gugup saat ini.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya segera melepas jabatan tangan mereka dengan sedikit tidak rela. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun.

Setelahnya Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jongdae, dan masih mengeluarkan senyum ramahnya.

"Dimana kontraknya? Aku akan langsung menandatanganinya. Model di agensimu sangat berkualitas, tentu saja ini akan menjadi keuntungan bagi perusahaanku."

Mendengar itu Jongdae langsung tersenyum bahagia, ia mengeluarkan map biru dan sebuah pulpen dari tasnya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tuan Park.. apa kau free pada jam makan siang ini? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Sekalian merayakan kerja sama antar perusahaan."

Chanyeol meletakkan pulpen itu didagunya, lalu terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Sepertinya aku bebas. Baiklah, aku akan menyetujui ajakan kalian."

Jongdae tersenyum arti setelahnya, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun yang masih duduk manis. Tadi ia sempat melihat rona merah di wajah Baekhyun, dan ia tau rencana bagus untuk modelnya itu. Ia tersenyum evil setelahnya.

"Ah tapi maaf, aku sepertinya tidak bisa ikut karena aku harus menjemput istriku. Jadi, diwakilkan dengan Baekhyun saja. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kalian makan siang berdua?"

Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke Jongdae dan menatapnya kesal. Pasti Jongdae sengaja, pikirnya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Makan siang berdua dengan CEO tampan yang baru memujinya? Oh ayolah.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Tentu, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi apa kau keberatan, Baekhyun?"

"Ah aku tidak.. Aku juga tidak keberatan." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar, akhirnya mereka berdiri dari tempat masing-masing memutuskan keluar dari café tersebut. Sampai di pintu café, ketika Chanyeol sudah berjalan duluan, Jongdae sedikit berbisik ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau harus berterima kasih denganku, Baekhyunah. Haha."

Setelahnya Baekhyun memukul bahu Jongdae main-main. Setelah itu Jongdae berlari kabur entah kemana. Baekhyun menghela napas sebentar, lalu mengekori Chanyeol untuk ke mobil pria tersebut.

Baekhyun terpana melihat mobil mewah Chanyeol. Porsche hitam keluaran terbaru tersebut terlihat sangat mewah dan bagus. Interior didalamnya pun tak kalah bagus, dengan kulit asli dan sofa yang sangat empuk. Baekhyun berdecak kagum.

"Mobilmu keren sekali, Tuan Park.."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat mata berbinar Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat manis dengan wajah terkagumnya itu.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol saja, Baek. Interior mobil ini didesain oleh aku sendiri, kau menyukainya hm?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, lalu menatap Chanyeol disebelahnya sambil tersenyum. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku sangat suka! Kau mempunyai selera bagus, tuan..ah Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Jujur, ia juga harus berterima kasih dengan Jongdae. Ini adalah kesempatan emasnya. Berdua saja dengan Baekhyun. Benar-benar impian yang sudah dinanti-nantikan sejak dulu.

"Kau mau makan dimana, Baekhyun?"

"Terserah Chanyeol saja. Aku ikut kemanapun kok."

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau ke restoran ibuku saja? Kau suka makanan italia?"

Baekhyun kembali menganggukan kepalanya seperti anak kecil. "Ne! Aku suka!"

Mereka terlihat menyantap makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya dengan semangat. Mungkin itu terlihat sekali di wajah Baekhyun. Betapa semangatnya ia saat mencicipi pastanya.

Chanyeol sendiri terlihat menyuap makanannya dengan elegan. Ia mengunyah makanannya lambat, matanya sejak tadi hanya terpaku pada Baekhyun. Bahkan saat makan pun ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari model mungil itu.

"Kau suka makanannya, Baek?"

Baekhyun masih mengunyah pasta didalam mulutnya, pipinya menggebung lucu seperti hamster. Setelah menelan makanannya, ia tersenyum manis. Terlihat beberapa saus pasta disekitar mulutnya.

"Aku suka sekali. Sangat enak. Ini pasta terenak yang pernah kumakan!"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia lalu mengambil sapu tangan dari jasnya, dan menghapus sisa saus pasta di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya. Makanlah pelan-pelan Baek, nanti kau tersedak."

Baekhyun sedikit merona melihat perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya. Ia beralih menyendokkan makanannya lebih pelan, sesuai permintaan pria itu.

Acara makan siang mereka berlalu dengan menyenangkan. Ternyata Chanyeol adalah pria yang humoris dan mengasyikkan. Baekhyun dibuat tertawa lepas karena lelucon Chanyeol. Rasanya mereka berdua seperti orang yang sudah berkenalan lama.

Tidak terasa mereka menghabiskan waktu sangat lama. Hanya dengan berbincang satu sama lain sepertinya mereka lupa akan waktu. Terlihat langit sudah mulai berwarna jingga.

"Ayo, Baek. Aku antarkan kau pulang."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa menggunakan taksi kok."

"Tapi kendaraan umum itu berbahaya, lebih baik aku antarkan kau pulang oke? Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa. Ini sudah hampir malam."

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol, lalu memberikan alamat apartemennya kepada Chanyeol. Mereka kembali berduaan di dalam mobil, menikmati waktu mereka bersama.

Mobil Chanyeol sudah terparkir didepan gedung apartemen mewah. Ia melirik apartemen tersebut dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kita sudah sampai, Baek. Kau ingin aku mengantarkanmu kedalam?"

Baekhyun segera melepas seatbeltnya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya ya Chanyeol. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Ia mengeluarkan senyuman manis andalannya.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, lalu mencodongkan badannya hingga kini wajahnya berada tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun. Mungkin jarak mereka hanya tinggal 5 cm.

Baekhyun merona melihat wajah Chanyeol dari dekat. Sangat, sangat tampan. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan deru napas mereka menyatu.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, lalu menggusak rambut Baekhyun pelan. Setelahnya ia tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Baekhyun. Aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu."

Baekhyun seolah terhipnotis oleh tatapan lembut dari Chanyeol. Ia merasakan ada magnet yang menarik jarak antara mereka. Secara tak sadar Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya.

Hingga bibirnya menempel pada bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menyadari itupun terlihat kaget. Ia bisa merasakan kelembutan dan kekenyalan bibir Baekhyun yang diimpi-impikan oleh banyak pria diluar sana.

Namun belum sempat Chanyeol merespon apapun, Baekhyun menarik wajahnya dengan cepat. Ia juga terlihat sangat kaget dengan aksinya sendiri. Tangannya membekap mulutnya, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Wajah Baekhyun sangat merah hingga ke telinga, dengan buru-buru ia keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dan berlari masuk ke apartemennya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun.

Chanyeol sendiri masih terbengong. Namun sedetik kemudian ia sadar ke alam nyata, dan mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian. Tangannya langsung menyentuh bibirnya yang barusan bersentuhan dengan bibir lain.

Matanya kembali menggelap. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak menyangka mangsa menghampiri binatang buas lebih dulu."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Nahlo kok malah baekhyun ikut klepek klepek? Pesona ketampanan Chanyeol emang ga bisa didustai hahaha. Bdw aku udah libur yeay, dannn liburnya sebulan, awal februari baru masuk :') jadi kemungkinan waktu gabut dan buat nulis lebih banyak wkwk. Tapi sebelnya adalah wifi di rumah pake f*rstmedia dan gabisa login ke fanfiction :( ini aja aku update pake tathering hp :')

Dah ah curhatnya gitu aja wkwk. Kalo mau fast update tetep review yaa, respon kalian sangat berharga ^^ don't be a silent reader please..

#CHANBAEKISREAL


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Be Mine**

 **Warning: YAOI, vulgar words, dll**

 **Rating: M ples ples :v**

 **CHANBAEK AREA ONLY!**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian begitu ketat dengan kancing rendah hingga sedikit belahan dadanya terlihat, dan rok minim setengah paha. Wajahnya tersapu olesan makeup, dan lipstiknya terlihat merah menggoda. Semua pria pasti akan menganga melihatnya, namun terkecuali satu orang. Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau yakin ingin berkunjung ke agensi itu hari ini? Bagaimana dengan meeting-mu dengan klien?" Tanya wanita tadi dengan suara serak basahnya yang menggoda.

"Berhenti memanggilku Chanyeol-ah, kau harus memanggilku Tuan Park karena aku adalah bos-mu, Jinah. Meeting hari ini dibatalkan saja, katakan aku tidak bisa."

"Mengapa kau lebih mementingkan perusahaan majalah itu? Perusahaan majalah dewasa untuk kaum gay. Ck, aku tak percaya dimana otak cerdasmu sehingga kau ingin bekerja sama dengan mereka." Jinah memutar bola matanya malas, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Chanyeol hanya melirik wanita dengan dandanan berlebihan itu tak berminat.

"Kau tahu, sesungguhnya aku ingin memecatmu sejak dulu. Kau sangat menyebalkan dan caramu menggodaku dengan berpakaian itu sungguh membuatku muak. Namun aku masih berbaik hati karena kau anak dari kerabat dekat Ayahku. Mungkin besok aku akan memutasi-mu saja, ya." ancam Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya. Lalu ia berlalu keluar dari ruangannya.

Meninggalkan Jinah, sekretarisnya, dengan wajah merah padam karena malu bercampur kesal. Ia menghentakkan high heelsnya.

"Dasar bodoh!"

* * *

Ruangan yang masih dibereskan dan dirapikan itu mendadak hening saat seseorang masuk kedalamnya. Seseorang yang masuk tersebut terlihat sangat berwibawa, sehingga para staff yang ada dalam ruangan itu langsung bersama-sama membungkuk hormat.

Salah satu staff menghampiri Chanyeol, sang CEO muda dan tampan. Ia buru-buru menyuruh Chanyeol masuk dan membungkuk sekali lagi.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Park. Kalau boleh tahu, ada apa anda datang ke studio kami? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya staff tersebut dengan suara ramahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung dan melihat langsung proses pemotretanmu. Tentu aku penasaran bagaimana layar dibalik majalah yang sangat terkenal."

Staff tersebut langsung tertawa kecil, dan menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di sofa yang berada dalam studio tersebut. Tak lupa staff tersebut menyuruh pekerjanya yang lain untuk memberi minuman dan kudapan kepada tamu mereka. Studio itu memang seperti yang dibilang sangat mewah, rapi, dan terdapat berbagai fasilitas disana.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa yang langsung menghadap ke area pemotretan. Di area pemotretan tersebut terdapat background berwarna putih polos dan sebuah sofa single berwarna cream. Orang-orang terlihat masih sibuk dengan perlengkapan masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian, sesosok Jongdae datang dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Lalu ia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Tuan Park, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat proses pemotretan-nya, Jongdae. Ohiya, tidak usah memakai Tuan Park. Panggil aku Chanyeol saja."

"Wah ini sungguh kehormatan bagi kami karena kau mau meluangkan waktu bagi kami, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Yah.. Ngomong-ngomong, apa Baekhyun sudah datang?"

Mendengar Chanyeol menyebut nama Baekhyun, Jongdae langsung tersenyum penuh arti. Ia yakin dengan acara makan siang mereka berdua kemarin, mereka berdua menjadi lebih dekat.

"Dia sedang di ruang makeup, tunggu sebentar sepertinya dia sudah selesai. Akan aku panggilkan ya."

Setelahnya Jongdae berlalu dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Tak lama kemudian, muncul pria mungil dengan hanya memakai jubah putih. Ia terlihat celinguk kesana kemari.

"Siapa yang datang mencariku Jongdae-ya..A.."

Baekhyun sedikit terbata begitu melihat sosok Chanyeol di ruangan mereka. Melihat Chanyeol pikiran Baekhyun langsung buyar lagi. Ia jadi teringat kejadian kemarin. Kejadian yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

Tentu saja, ia begitu malu. Bagaimana ia bisa mencium pria yang baru ditemuinya selama sehari!?

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Lalu menghampirinya dan tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang begitu cantik dengan rona pink di pipinya.

"Hai, Baekhyun." Sapanya.

"Hai juga, Chan.. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin! Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukannya!" Tanpa disadar Baekhyun malah membungkuk, mengira Chanyeol datang kepadanya karena marah padanya dan menuntut pertanggung jawaban.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, kok Baek." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. _'Justru aku sangat menyukainya.'_

"Mmh.. benarkah?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang terlapis lipgloss, matanya yang dilapisi eyeliner menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyesnya.

Astaga, rasanya Chanyeol ingin memakan Baekhyun sekarang juga. Namun ia masih tahu tempat. Jadi ia hanya mengaggukkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun! Apa kau sudah siap? Saatnya pemotretan!" Terdengar suara Junho, fotografernya, menginstrupsi mereka berdua.

"Ah, maaf Yeol. Aku harus segera kesana. Tunggu aku ya!"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berlari kecil ke area pemotretannya. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka jubah yang dipakainya, dan mata Chanyeol langsung membola.

Tubuh telanjang itu. Tubuh yang memang sudah ia sering liat di majalah, namun siapa sangka melihat yang asli lebih menyenangkan?

Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya telanjang. Tapi bisa juga dibilang sebaliknya.

Karena ia hanya memakai g-string berwarna pink yang menurut Chanyeol sangat, sangat, sangat seksi.

Tubuhnya terlihat sempurna. Chanyeol bisa melihat penis mungil bersembunyi dibalik g-string pink itu.

Dan lihatlah nipple berwarna pink segar itu.. Sungguh menggairahkan.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa sangat cemburu kepada seluruh staff di ruangan ini karena bisa melihat bebas tubuh Baekhyun yang ia pamerkan. Namun sepertinya semua para pekerja disini tidak tercengang seperti orang bodoh layaknya Chanyeol, mereka terlihat sudah biasa sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing dan memasang mimik datar.

Tak lengkap hanya dengan g-string, Baekhyun memakai sebuah bando berbulu warna pink dengan bentuk telinga kelinci. Kostum itu sangat cocok dengannya. Ia kini terlihat seperti kelinci nakal yang seksi dan siap menggoda siapapun.

"Baekhyun, sekarang kau duduk di sofa itu. Bergaya lah senatural dan sesensual mungkin, sesuai andalanmu." Perintah Junho.

Baekhyun pun menurut. Ia segera mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan mulai dengan pose mudah. Baekhyun mengangkangkan kakinya selebar mungkin dan menghisap dua jarinya dalam mulutnya. Matanya terlihat sangat menggoda, seolah minta untuk digagahi. Berbagai kilatan flash terlihat, dan Junho memuji pose-pose Baekhyun.

Setelahnya Baekhyun berlutut hingga ia setengah berdiri di sofa itu. Kemudian ia membalikkan badan dan memberikan semua orang akses untuk melihat pantatnya. Pantat itu terlihat mengagumkan. Besar, bulat, putih mulus, dan sintal. Dengan sehelai benang yang menyusup ke belahan pantatnya, hanya menggunakan g-string orang-orang seolah melihat pantat itu tak tertutupi apapun.

Dengan tangannya yang nakal, Baekhyun meraba pantat kenyalnya sendiri lalu meremasnya. Tak lupa wajahnya ia tengokkan ke belakang pundaknya untuk melihat kamera. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dan wajahnya memancarkan penuh kenikmatan.

Kilatan flash kembali berlomba-lomba. Tak cukup dengan pose yang sudah ekstrem itu, Baekhyun mencoba pose lain.

Kali ini ia duduk di sofa dengan kembali mengangkang menghadap kamera. Tangan sebelah kanannya menyelusup dibalik g-stringnya dan meremas penisnya sendiri. Tangan sebelah kiri pun tak menganggur, Baekhyun gunakan untuk memelintir nipple pinknya yang sudah mencuat.

Ia melakukan dua pekerjaan itu bersamaan. Sehingga rasa nikmat semakin menjadi. Baekhyun mulai mendesah, dan fotografernya memuji atas ekspresi natural Baekhyun.

"Oke! Baekhyun! Kita sudah mendapat banyak foto brilian. Kau boleh istirahat!"

Baekhyun pun menarik kembali tangannya yang kini telah basah dengan precum-nya sendiri. Lalu Jongdae segera datang dan memakaikan jubah pada Baekhyun, lalu membawa tisu untuk Baekhyun mengelap tangannya.

"Kerja bagus, Baek. Kau sangat sensual hingga Park Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedetikpun." Jongdae terkikik.

Baekhyun baru ingat kalau Chanyeol ada disini. Yang berarti, tadi Chanyeol menonton semua adegan ekstrem pemotretannya. Lalu ia beralih kepada Jongdae.

"Dimana Chanyeol sekarang?"

"Tadi ia bilang ingin ke kamar mandi. Tapi apa kau tahu.." Jongdae menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya ia ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan 'tugas' yang lain."

"Maksudmu? Apa.." Baekhyun merona begitu ia mengerti perkataan Jongdae.

"Siapa yang penisnya tidak tegang melihat gayamu barusan, Baek? Aku yakin pria straight pun akan berubah gay karena melihatmu tadi. Aku rasa Chanyeol pun demikian. Ia memerhatikanmu sedari tadi dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku kira ia sedang menuntaskan ereksinya karenamu."

"Ya! Mana mungkin! Baiklah, aku akan mengecek ke kamar mandi untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun bergegas ke kamar mandi. Dibelakangnya Jongdae berteriak.

"Hati-hati nanti kau dimakan! Haha!"

* * *

Baekhyun memasuki kamar mandi pria. Terlihat sunyi, tak ada siapapun disana. Ia mengira Jongdae berbohong mengatakan Chanyeol berada di kamar mandi, karena nyatanya kamar mandi itu hening.

"Rrrrrgh.. ahh.."

Tiba-tiba muncul suara geraman disertai desahan pelan. Geraman tersebut sangat berat, dan Baekhyun sepertinya mengenali suara itu.

Ia beranjak menuju salah satu pintu toilet yang tertutup. Ia yakin suara tersebut berasal dari sini, karena semua pintu lain terbuka.

Baekhyun mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu, dan ia semakin jelas mendengar suara-suara itu.

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus saat mendengarnya. Ia yakin ini suara Chanyeol, suara pria tampan itu kan sangat berat dan seksi. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan didalam? Mendengar suaranya, Chanyeol seperti melakukan kegiatan yang Jongdae katakan..

Baekhyun jadi ikut merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia berpikir Chanyeol begini karena melihatnya tadi. Yang mana memang benar.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintunya. Entah darimana, ia mendapat suatu ide gila.

"Chanyeol, apa kau didalam? Ini aku.."

Terdengar suara geraman itu berhenti sebentar. Setelahnya pintu itu terbuka begitu saja, seseorang didalamnya langsung menarik Baekhyun cepat kedalam dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya bertubrukan dengan dada bidang seseorang. Setelahnya ia mendongak keatas, dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya intens.

Wajah tampan itu terlihat terbalur keringat, rambutnya sedikit basah, dan alisnya menukik tajam menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri terpesona melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berkali-kali lipat lebih menggairahkan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah, dan merona hebat melihat risleting celana Chanyeol terbuka. Penisnya keluar dari sangkarnya.

Tangan Chanyeol terlihat menggenggam penisnya sendiri. Penis tersebut begitu besar, tegak, dan tebal. Terlihat dari ujung lubangnya ada sperma putih. Sangat menggoda.

"Mmh Chan.. Kau sedang.."

Chanyeol langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Baekhyun. Ia menjilatinya, lalu berbisik dengan suara baritonenya membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"Hh baby.. Aku sudah tak tahan.. Puaskan aku, sayang.."

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa suasana sekeliling mereka semakin panas. Ia juga merasa terangsang karena Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu runcing tersebut, kini jarak mereka kembali menipis. Ia menatap wajah itu. Wajah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kali ini bukan hanya menempel seperti kemarin, tapi bibir mereka benar-benar terpagut dalam sebuah ciuman.

Chanyeol rasanya ingin bernapas lega setelah mencium bibir itu. Bibir yang ia impikan sejak lama. Rasanya sangat manis, lembut, dan kenyal. Melebihi dugaannya. Dan Chanyeol rasa dia akan kecanduan bibir ini mulai sekarang.

Baekhyun pasrah saja dengan Chanyeol menyedot bibir atas bawahnya bergantian. Perlahan pun Baekhyun meraba dada bidang Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya. Ia mengusap bidang tegap tersebut sesensual mungkin, lalu tangan kanannya berusaha kebawah. Mencoba menggantikan tangan Chanyeol dengan tangannya di penisnya.

Baekhyun mulai memijat penis besar itu. Ia sangat terbawa suasana. Chanyeol langsung menggeram begitu jari lentik Baekhyun meremas penisnya, Baekhyun melakukan handjob layaknya professional.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun pelan, sehingga Baekhyun mendesah kecil dan membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol segera melesakkan lidahnya ke goa hangat Baekhyun dan menyusuri setiap inci mulutnya.

Tangan Chanyeol pun tidak mau kalah. Ia segera mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun dengan bernafsu. Setelahnya tangannya menelusup kebawah dan meremas pantat Baekhyun. Ia mendesah merasakan betapa lembut dan kenyalnya pantat itu.

Masih sambil berciuman dengan melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing, Chanyeol mencoba melesakkan jarinya kedalam lubang anus Baekhyun. Tanpa heran jarinya langsung melesak kesana, disambut kehangatan dan kesempitan lubang model itu.

"Ahh.." Baekhyun memutuskan ciuman keduanya. Ia beralih memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sendiri, mencoba memasukkan jari Chanyeol lebih dalam.

"Aaah.. apa kau tak kesakitan Baek? Aku tidak membawa lube.."

"Ngggh.. Setiap sebelum pemotretan dimulai.. Aku selalu melakukan 'stretching' sendiri.. Jadi masukkan langsung saja, Chan.." perintah Baekhyun.

Tanpa diaba-aba, Chanyeol tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan mendorongnya hingga ke tembok. Chanyeol menghimpit Baekhyun dan bernapas tepat di sebelah telinganya. Tangannya ia taruh di sisi pinggul Baekhyun dan mengusapnya sensual.

"Kau yang meminta, sayang.."

Setelahnya Chanyeol langsung memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Baekhyun. Lubang itu terasa sangat ketat, menjepit penis Chanyeol seolah tak mau melepasnya.

"Aaaaahhhh…."

Baekhyun berteriak kencang. Sedangkan Chanyeol di belakangnya sibuk menyodok Baekhyun dan merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Tubuh mereka bergerak seirama dan menyatu.

"Ahh, Baekkh.. Kau sempit sekali, rasanya aku ingin keluar.. Arggggh"

Setelah beberapa tusukan kencang, Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya didalam tubuh Baekhyun. Disusul dengan Baekhyun tak berapa lama. Keduanya berusaha menetralkan nafas masing-masing yang memburu.

Baekhyun merasakan lelehan sperma Chanyeol yang keluar dari lubang anusnya. Ia langsung merona lagi. Mengingat ia baru saja melakukan seks dengan Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalikkan badan Baekhyun perlahan, sehingga kini mereka berhadapan.

"Sehabis ini aku harus kembali ke kantorku. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Kau harus hubungi aku, arraseo?"

Setelah itu Chanyeol mengambil kartu nama di saku celananya dan menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Neh.. Arraseo." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menggenggam kartu nama Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol tampak merapihkan pakaiannya buru-buru, lalu setelah selesai ia mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun sambil mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku duluan. Jangan lupa pesanku ya."

Setelahnya Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

* * *

Baekhyun kembali ke studionya. Setelah ia sampai, ia langsung didatangi Jongdae yang memasang raut cemas dan khawatir.

"Yak! Baekhyun! Kau habis darimana? Kami semua mencarimu karena pemotretan akan berlanjut lagi. Darimana kau? Kamar mandi? Mengapa selama itu? Apa yang kau lakukan.." Tiba-tiba suara meninggi Jongdae mengecil. Ia menyerngit heran mencium bau aneh namun familiar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Dari kamar mandi.. Dengan Park Chanyeol.. Kalian melakukannya!?" mata Jongdae membola.

Baekhyun segera meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibirnya dan memasang wajah semelas mungkin.

"Psst.. Aku bisa jelaskan. Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa Jongdae-ya!"

Jongdae dengan rahang terbuka karena shock itupun menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. Setelah melihat sekeliling yang tak memperhatikan mereka. Jongdae berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar ngeseks di kamar mandi tadi? Astaga Baekhyun, aku tak menyangka kelakuan binalmu terjadi di dunia nyata."

Baekhyun menyikut perut Jongdae dengan rona memerah. Semoga saja manajernya yang satu ini tidak punya mulut ember. Bisa malu sekali Baekhyun kalau ketahuan sudah melakukan seks dengan seorang Park Chanyeol.. di kamar mandi.

* * *

Baekhyun sedang menunggu dilobi gedung kantornya. Ia tadi sudah mengirimi teks pada Chanyeol bahwa ia sudah pulang. Kini ia tinggal menunggu jemputannya itu.

Baekhyun merasa kesal sendiri, karena daritadi Jongdae menggodanya terus. Ketika Jongdae tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan datang menjemputnya, godaannya semakin menjadi. Untung saja manajernya itu sekarang sudah pulang.

Baekhyun mendapat satu pesan dari Chanyeol. Ia bilang ia sudah sampai di depan gedungnya.

Baekhyun pun segera beranjak keluar. Ketika melihat Porsche hitam yang menyolok, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu untuk penumpang.

Chanyeol yang berada didalamnya langsung menyambut Baekhyun dengan senyuman hangat. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Mereka berkendara dalam keadaan hening, hanya ada suara dari radio yang menyetel musik klasik. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau mau mengobrol apa. Ia masih malu karena kejadiannya dengan Chanyeol tadi siang di kamar mandi.

Setelah sampai di apartemen Baekhyun, Baekhyun tak langsung keluar dari mobilnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol sebentar, dan memilin ujung sweaternya.

"Umm.. Chanyeol, maukah kau mampir terlebih dahulu? Aku bisa membuatkanmu teh."

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Chanyeol pun menyetujuinya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di basement dan berdua mereka berjalan menuju apartemen Baekhyun.

Ketika sampai didalam apartemen, satu hal yang terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol. Nyaman. Apartemen ini memang terlihat mewah, walaupun didominan warna cream tapi terlihat berkelas. Tatanannya juga sangat rapih dan tidak ada barang berserakan. Chanyeol langsung menyukai apartemen ini.

"Ini Chan, kau bisa meminum teh sambil duduk dan nonton tv. Aku akan mandi dulu." Baekhyun menyerahkan segelas teh stroberi kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap gelas yang diberikan Baekhyun. Berwarna kuning dengan gambar rilakkuma. Sungguh imut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu, Baek."

Chanyeol menatap layar tv dihadapannya dengan kosong. Tv itu menayangkan acara berita yang baginya tak menarik. Namun ia sabar untuk menunggu Baekhyun selesai mandi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, seseorang muncul dibalik pintu kamar. Itu Baekhyun.

Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol terpesona. Pria tampan itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri, melihat Baekhyun dengan piama tidur yang besar dan mencapai lututnya, namun tidak mengenakan celana apapun. Kakinya sangat mulus dan putih. Rambut hitamnya pun sedikit basah.

Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan terlihat seksi dengan pakaian apapun.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk disebelahnya. Chanyeol dibuat terbang lagi karena aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Aroma strawberry yang manis ini membuat Chanyeol tak bisa berpikir.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Baekhyun dan mengendusnya. Tangannya meraih tengkuk Baekhyun, mencoba lebih mendekat pada leher lezat itu.

"Kau wangi sekali, Baek.." ujar Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

 _'Ini sama seperti kejadian tadi.'_ Pikir Baekhyun. Ia mulai merasa gairahnya meningkat lagi, hanya karena perlakuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai menjilati leher mulus itu, secara otomatis Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan memberikan akses leher jenjangnya untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menciumi, menjilati, seluruh permukaan leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri mulai meremas rambut Chanyeol, dan menekan kepala Chanyeol untuk lebih dalam menghisap lehernya.

"Sssh..ah.." Baekhyun berdesis nikmat.

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga kini Baekhyun berbaring di sofa dengan Chanyeol di atasnya. Chanyeol mulai menyingkap baju longgar Baekhyun, dan menatap lapar tubuh Baekhyun yang terekspos.

Tetapi kemudian ia menutup baju itu kembali. Menutup yang seharusnya privasi. Matanya kembali terlihat normal dan melembut.

Setelah itu Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun bangun untuk posisi duduk. Setelah mereka sama-sama duduk dan berhadapan, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mereka berdua. Lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan serius.

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** *tarik nafas dalem2* HAPPY NEW YEAR SEMUANYAAA~

Awal 2016 ini begitu indah. Kado terindah bagi gue :''')) Chanbaek rekaman satu ranjang AAAAAAA MA FEELS!

Mamih papih mesra banget sih. Dan yg gue gemesin si baekhyun yg demennya pake bathrobe doank kaga pake daleman udah gitu rambutnya item tapi kok gue merasa si baek malah makin cantik sihhh? Menggoda gitu cantik banget mamih gue dah ah gemes imut. Dan tiba-tiba ceye nongol di sebelah baek dengan jidat bangsadnya yassalam tu bedua cocok amat sih

Semoga di tahun 2016 ini full of chanbaek moment aamiin. Semakin kesini momentnya semakin hawt eeerrgggh semoga mereka cepat confirm :') gakuat hati dd euy

Eniwei gimana2? Chapnya udah aku panjangin, tapi memang segini porsinya xD

Ada yang tahu di atas itu Jinah siapa? Hehe dia Im Jinah. Pasti pada tau kan siapa. Kalo gatau coba googling, pasti langsung pada tau x)

Kemaren di ripiu banyak yang bilang chanyeol punya niat jahat.. tetooot xD Ngga kok! Chanyeol disini ga jahat. Cuman dia emang terobsesi banget sama baekhyun. Dia terobsesi tapi obsesi dengan landasan sayang /halah.

Buat **metroxylon** , disini umur Chanyeol sama kaya Baekhyun, 23 tahun :)

Huwaa A/N nya panjang juga. Bedewe aku ga lupa mau ngucapin makasih banyak yang udah mereview. Walaupun aku gabisa nyebut nama satu-satu, tapi aku baca semua reviewnya and i feel warm *pake nada suara d.o* Kalian readers terbaik :))

Yang fav,fol,maupun sider juga sekali2 review bole dong hehe

Yaudsss.. C U di chap depan~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Be Mine**

 **Warning: YAOI, vulgar words, dll**

 **Rating: M ples ples :v**

 **CHANBAEK AREA ONLY!**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap kaget pria tampan didepannya. Apa yang baru saja pria ini katakan? Meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya?

Baekhyun akui dia menyukai Chanyeol pada pandangan pertama. Dia juga tidak menyesal atas seks yang mereka lakukan. Malah dia merasa senang.

Tapi mendengar Chanyeol memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya secepat ini, rasanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

Ayolah. Chanyeol itu seorang CEO sukses ternama dan terkenal didunia. Walaupun Baekhyun mengaku ia juga memiliki nama dan ketenaran sama seperti Chanyeol, tetap saja profesi mereka berbeda.

Apa jadinya jika Park Chanyeol, seorang CEO yang terkenal tegas dan berwibawa, memiliki kekasih seorang model majalah gay dewasa? Ia takut orang-orang akan menjudge mereka.

"Maaf, Chanyeol, aku—"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol langsung membungkam bibir Baekhyun. Ia sedikit melumat dan menuntut atas ciuman itu, Baekhyun pun membalasnya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku sudah menyukaimu lama sebelum bertemu denganmu. Sebenarnya aku sudah menjadi penggemarmu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku juga yang meminta perusahaanku untuk bekerja sama dengan agensimu, agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Sepertinya akupun tak sendirian, kau juga menyukaiku pada pandangan pertama, bukan? Aku menyadari tatapanmu itu. Ketika aku berciuman dan melakukan seks denganmu, tak bisa dipungkiri aku sangat senang. Namun aku mengiginkan lebih. Aku tak ingin hanya memiliki tubuhmu, aku juga ingin memiliki hatimu. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, Byun Baekhyun. Karena kau orang yang paling kusayangi."

Ucapan Chanyeol yang menyentuh berhasil menyadarkan Baekhyun. Apalagi disertai belaian tangan pria itu di pipinya, Baekhyun semakin terlarut dalam suasana.

Sepertinya perkataan yang ia lontarkan ke Victoria noona akan segera terpatahkan.

Kalimat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum. Dengan rona pink di pipi gembulnya yang manis, Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku setuju menjadi kekasihmu, Chanyeolie.."

Mendengar nama sayang Baekhyun yang manis Chanyeol tersenyum. Tak dapat dipungkiri ia sangat bahagia, karena cintanya diterima oleh Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, sayang.."

Setelah itu, kedua pasangan yang baru menjadi kekasih itu menghabiskan malam panas mereka. Mereka bercinta diatas sofa, lalu pindah ke kamar Baekhyun dan melanjutkan sesi bercinta mereka. Rasanya pergelungan panas itu tak berhenti-henti, hingga jam waktu menunjukkan angka 3 pagi. Setelah puas dan lelah karena tenaga mereka habis, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertidur dalam dekapan pasangan masing-masing.

* * *

Hari yang sudah berganti telah membangunkan Baekhyun. Model mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya, dan mencoba memulihkan kesadarannya. Ia merasa selama terjaga dirinya sangat hangat.

Lalu Baekhyun melihat kebawah dan mendapatkan tangan kekar sedang memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Ia tersenyum dan bertoleh kepada wajah pemilik tangan itu.

Baekhyun menelusuri wajah kekasihnya dengan jari kurusnya. Sangat tampan. Mungkin ia yakin para wanita akan cemburu kepadanya, karena bisa mendapat hati seorang Park Chanyeol.

Setelah puas memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya, Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil kemeja Chanyeol yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu memakainya. Kemeja berwarna putih itu terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya, dan menjuntai hingga setengah pahanya. Kemudian Baekhyun pergi ke dapur, memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan.

* * *

Aroma rempah rempah itu tercium sangat menggoda, membuat siapa saja tiba-tiba merasa lapar karenanya. Baekhyun memasak dengan sepenuh hati dan cinta. Hari ini ia merasa dalam mood bagus.

Setelah memindahkan semua masakannya ke piring, Baekhyun merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Disertai sebuah kecupan di pipinya.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyunnie sayang.." ucap suara baritone.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata Chanyeol. Setelah itu Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya, mencium bibir Baekhyun dan langsung dibalas oleh Baekhyun.

Mereka memejamkan mata masing-masing dan meresapi ciuman pagi yang manis itu. Setelah puas berciuman, Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan beralih meletakkannya di pundak Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mengintip apa sarapan mereka.

"Wah, kau masak apa, sayang? Aromanya enak sekali."

"Aku memasak bibimbap. Aku tak tahu apa makanan kesukaanmu."

"Hm? Makanan kesukaanku? Hanya satu, kok."

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya imut. Chanyeol menyeringai, dan sebelah tangannya menelusup dibalik kemeja yang Baekhyun kenakan dan meremas pantatnya langsung. Ya, Baekhyun memang tidak memakai dalaman.

"Kau." Chanyeol berbisik berat di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkikik geli, ia merasakan Chanyeol mulai menghisap lehernya.

"Nghhh.. Chan.."

Baekhyun mendorong kepala Chanyeol, berusaha menjauhkan Chanyeol dari lehernya. Karena ini berbahaya. Apabila Chanyeol sudah dekat-dekat padanya dan menyentuhnya, Baekhyun yakin dirinya akan terangsang dan tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri.

"Ayooh..kita sarapan dulu, nanti keburu dinginhh.."

Chanyeol semakin gencar menghisap lehernya dan meremas pantat Baekhyun. Rasanya kekasihnya ini sangat nikmat, melebihi makanan lezat apapun.

"Salah sendiri, kau begitu nakal memakai kemejaku Baek. Pahamu yang berisi itu sangat menggoda ku tahu? Aku sudah _half-hard_ daritadi."

"Baiklahh, aku janji akan menuntaskan hasratmuh, Chanyeollie. Tapi aku ingin kita sarapan terlebih dahulu. Sesudahnya kau bebas berbuat sesukamu."

Chanyeol mengendorkan pelukannya, dan memilih menuruti Baekhyun. Walaupun birahinya sudah tinggi, tapi ia tetap mengikuti kata kekasih mungilnya itu.

Mereka makan bersama dengan tenang, Chanyeol memuji betapa enaknya masakan Baekhyun. Pujian itu membuat pipi Baekhyun merona seperti apel, dan Chanyeol menyukainya. Walaupun dirinya gelisah karena penisnya yang tidak mau tidur, tapi ia tetap dengan semangat menghabiskan sarapan.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai, Baekhyun baru saja meletakkan piring kotor mereka di wastafel. Namun belum sempat menyalakan keran air, tubuhnya sudah dibalikkan, dan Chanyeol menciumnya dengan ganas.

Sesuai dengan janji Baekhyun, mereka akhirnya melakukan _quick sex_ dengan Baekhyun yang harus menungging bertumpu dengan meja makan. Sehabis itu mereka membersihkan tubuh mereka dan mandi bersama di kamar mandi Baekhyun yang luas. Dan menghabiskan satu ronde lagi disana.

* * *

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Wajahmu terlihat bahagia sekali, Baek."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan, rekan satu profesinya sekaligus merangkap sebagai sahabat sejatinya. Mereka tengah berada dalam café di sebuah mall. Hari ini keduanya tidak ada pemotretan, dan karena Chanyeol tadi harus berangkat kerja, jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk _hangout_ bersama sahabatnya itu.

"Yah, bisa dibilang aku memang sedang senang. Aku akan memberi tahu alasannya, tapi janji jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?"

Saat ini Baekhyun memang belum ingin semua orang tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memberitahunya. Kau tahu semua rahasiamu aman padaku Baek." Luhan menyuap _opera cake_ miliknya.

Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipinya. Mata lelaki mungil itu terlihat berbinar dan bibirnya tersenyum, lalu menatap keatas seolah membayangkan sesuatu.

"Aku telah memiliki kekasih."

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun, Luhan langsung tersedak _opera cake_ yang sedang ia telan. Lalu terbatuk-batuk. Baekhyun melihat sahabatnya itu khawatir dan langsung menyodorkan jus jambu milik Luhan, yang langsung diterima pemiliknya dan Luhan menegak minuman itu dengan panik.

Setelah membanting gelas yang tinggal setengah itu ke meja, Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan napas terengah-engah. Dan menatap sahabat didepannya itu dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau? Pacaran? Serius? Maksudku, kalian tidak hanya _main-main_ kan?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Tentu saja tidak, Lu. Aku sangat menyayanginya~~ Meskipun kami baru saja berpacaran."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menghela napas.

"Aku pikir kau telah mematahkan hati semua penggemar priamu. Mereka semua pasti sangat iri dengan kekasihmu. Bisa menyentuh dan melakukan seks dengan Byun Baekhyun."

"Ya! Mengapa kau bicara seperti itu? Bukankah kau memiliki kekasih juga, si fotografer baru itu? Semua penggemarmu juga pasti akan patah hati, Lu~"

"Siapa maksudmu? Oh Sehun? Ha! Aku tidak memiliki hubungan special apapun dengannya, hubungan kami hanya sebatas diatas ranjang."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu menyedot strawberry milkshakenya.

"Peka lah sedikit, Lu. Aku bisa melihat jelas dari mata Oh Sehun itu ketika memandangmu. Apalagi ketika memotretmu, sepertinya dia paling semangat."

"Aku tidak tahu, Baek! Yang aku tahu dia hanya fotograferku, tidak lebih. Aku tidak mengenalnya, kecuali penisnya, aku sudah sering berinteraksi dengan itu. Haha!"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu. Terkadang ia juga merasa kasihan dengan Sehun, hanya dijadikan sebagai pemuas nafsu oleh Luhan. Baekhyun tahu sebenarnya Sehun memendam perasaan lebih kepada sahabatnya yang memiliki mata rusa itu. Suatu saat, Baekhyun akan mencoba meruntuhkan keras kepala Luhan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kekasihmu, Baek? Apakah dia tampan~? Aku penasaran bagaimana wajah pria yang telah meluluhkan hati Byun Baekhyun." Luhan tersenyum jenaka.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka galeri, dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

Luhan melihat foto itu. Foto dimana terdapat dua pria yang bergaya mesra. Baekhyun, pria yang lebih mungil, terlihat memakai kemeja putih longgar dan mengecup pipi pria disampingnya. Sementara pria yang lebih tinggi, terlihat merangkul leher Baekhyun mesra dan matanya menatap ke kamera sambil tersenyum.

Foto itu memang diambil ketika tadi Chanyeol belum berangkat kerja. Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya sebagai alasan jika rindu dengan Chanyeol. Klise.

Luhan menatap pria yang dikecup oleh Baekhyun. Pada pandangan pertama, ia langsung terpukau, karena walaupun dari foto tapi pria ini terlihat sangatlah tampan. Sepadan dengan kecantikan Baekhyun.

Namun ia sedikit menyatukan alisnya, merasa mengenali wajah kekasih Baekhyun ini. Ia rasa pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat. Dan begitu sesuatu muncul di otaknya, Luhan langsung menjatuhkan rahangnya dan menatap Baekhyun terkejut.

"Baek!? Pacarmu? Dia CEO dari Park Group itukan!?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luhan menutup mulutnya, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata rusanya yang melotot lucu.

"Aku seharusnya tahu yang berhasil menjadi kekasihmu bukan orang sembarangan, Baek. Seorang CEO muda yang tampan dan mapan. Ternyata pesona dan lekuk tubuhmu itu tak tertandingi, mampu melumpuhkan seorang Park Chanyeol sekalipun."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Luhan yang menurutnya berlebihan. Well, tapi memang benar, ia merasa sangat beruntung karena menjadi kekasih Chanyeol.

* * *

Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya penuh bahagia. Wallpapernya kini telah berganti, dengan fotonya dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa bahagia karena akhirnya mereka resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Byun Baekhyun, model terkenal yang selama ini hanya ia lihat dari majalah. Ia mempunyai semua edisi majalah yang terdapat Baekhyun. Majalahnya itu tersembunyi dibalik kloset miliknya, tidak akan ditemukan siapapun kecuali dirinya saja.

Pertama Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun di majalah, itu tidak sengaja. Ia sedang berkunjung ke rumah temannya. Namun karena temannya itu belum datang, maka ia disuruh Ibu temannya itu untuk menunggu di kamar.

Kamar temannya itu terlihat begitu remaja dan hampir di seluruh dindingnya terdapat poster wanita barat dengan bikini. Ia mengira temannya itu sangat mesum dan menyukai dada besar.

Tapi ketika matanya melihat majalah yang terselip dibalik bantal temannya, ia salah. Chanyeol melihat cover majalah itu, yang memang berbau mesum. Namun apa yang dilihat di covernya bukanlah wanita, melainkan laki-laki.

Seorang laki-laki mungil dengan paras cantik melebihi perempuan. Ia sepenuhnya telanjang, hanya selimut tipis yang menutupi benda privat miliknya. Dengan posisi duduknya dan tubuhnya menghadap kesamping, wajahnya ditoleh kedepan sambil menggigit jarinya. Wajah malaikatnya sangat kontras dengan ekspresinya yang sensual.

Dan tubuh itu, dari samping sudah terlihat ia memiliki tubuh pria tak biasa. Karena lekukannya yang begitu kentara. Terlihat dari pinggangnya yang kecil, berbanding dengan pinggulnya yang menonjol. Dan pahanya yang terekspos bebas karena tidak tertutupi selimut. Chanyeol bersumpah paha putih susu itu paha terseksi yang pernah dilihatnya.

Chanyeol beralih menatap wajah model itu sekali lagi, dan merasa dirinya benar-benar jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang berada pada cover majalah ini.

"Chanyeol? Maaf menunggu, tadi aku sedang keluar—"

Jooyoung, teman Chanyeol, langsung membeku begitu melihat apa yang dipegang Chanyeol. Itu adalah koleksi pribadi rahasianya!

"Jooyoung, siapa pria ini?" Chanyeol menunjuk cover majalah itu.

Jooyoung memerah, karena ia ketahuan oleh temannya sendiri mempunyai majalah gay dewasa. Mungkin apabila majalah itu berisi makhluk telanjang dengan dada besar, ia tak akan apa-apa. Tapi temannya ini telah mengetahui rahasia kecilnya, bahwa ia juga menyukai laki-laki.

"I-itu—"

"Byun Baekhyun. Seorang model favoritku."

Akhirnya Jooyoung hanya jujur kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus menatap majalah itu lekat. Jooyoung pun terkekeh kecil. Seperti kata pribahasa, sudah basah ya mandi saja sekalian. Ia pun berusaha membongkar rahasianya sekalian kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku membeli majalah itu 2 minggu yang lalu. Rasanya ketika melihat covernya, aku langsung jatuh cinta. Walaupun Byun Baekhyun seorang laki-laki, tapi aku merasa dibuat gay olehnya. Aku sangat kecanduan olehnya. Aku sampai rela menabung dan tidak membeli majalah porno lain demi majalah Byun Baekhyun itu. Harganya sangat mahal. Tapi rasanya setimbang dengan foto-foto didalamnya."

Chanyeol menghafal judul majalah itu, Malexotic. Sepulangnya dari rumah Jooyoung, ia mencoba membeli majalah yang dimaksud Jooyoung. Dan benar saja, harganya sangat mahal. Tapi Chanyeol adalah orang kaya. Ia rela membuang duit berapapun demi majalah dengan model yang cantik itu.

Tak berasa koleksi majalahnya telah menumpuk. Setiap malam jika sempat, Chanyeol akan bermasturbasi dengan membayangkan Baekhyun dan tubuh indahnya berada dibawah Chanyeol. Tak jarang laki-laki manis itu menghampiri mimpi Chanyeol, membuat penis Chanyeol basah keesokkan harinya.

* * *

"Chanyeol, kau dipanggil ayahmu dan ditunggu diluar."

Suara Jinah yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangannya membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol yang sedang menatap wallpapernya. Chanyeol pun membenarkan jasnya, dan keluar untuk bertemu ayahnya.

Setelah Chanyeol keluar ruangan, Jinah diam-diam tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Ruangan kerja VIP milik ayahnya itu masih sangat terjaga dan rapi. Walaupun ayahnya sudah jarang memakainya, karena beliau telah pensiun dari jabatannya dan lebih sering di rumah.

Namun, walaupun setelah ayah Chanyeol menyerahkan jabatan CEO kepada anak bungsunya, ayah Chanyeol tetap mengontrol perusahaannya dari rumah. Ia selalu menilai kinerja Chanyeol.

"Ada apa memanggilku, ayah?"

Chanyeol duduk di sofa seberang Ayahnya. Ayahnya itu terlihat memakai pakaian santai, dengan celana bahan dan sweater yang disetrika rapi. Sepertinya mereka hanya mengobrol ringan, bukan?

"Park Chanyeol, apakah benar kau mensponsorkan majalah dari perusahaan kita?"

Tuan Park bertanya dengan suara pelan. Lalu air mukanya terlihat biasa. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya.

"Ya, ayah."

Ayahnya tidak memperjelas 'majalah' yang dimaksud, tapi Chanyeol yakin ayahnya tersebut sudah tahu tentang hal ini.

"Aku akan bilang, aku tidak pernah meragukan keputusanmu. Aku yakin kau sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Dan mungkin aku juga harus berterima kasih denganmu, karena walaupun majalah yang kau sponsori itu sedikit _'berbeda'_ , tetapi keuntungan yang kita dapat untuk perusahaan semakin besar karena kepopuleran mereka."

Chanyeol diam-diam menghela nafasnya lega. Sepertinya ayahnya tidak curiga apapun kepadanya. Malah beliau terlihat bangga dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal mempunyai anak sepertimu, Park Chanyeol."

Ayahnya tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri hanya membalas senyum ayahnya seadanya.

"Sebagai hadiah untukmu, aku akan menyiapkan kejutan bagimu."

Ayahnya itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, namun Chanyeol merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Luhan kini telah kembali ke apartemen Baekhyun. Mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film drama romance kesukaan mereka dari dvd.

"Luu.. mengapa cerita ini sangat sedih?"

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya yang keluar. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu sempit Luhan, sambil memeluk pinggang mungil itu dari samping. Mereka terlihat seperti saudara yang manis.

"Ya.. aku sangat benci dengan pemeran wanitanya! Tidak menyadari kalau laki-laki itu sudah menyukainya sejak lama hingga dia meninggal!" Luhan menepuk bantalnya sambil memakan popcorn dengan ganas.

Diam-diam Baekhyun melirik Luhan. _'Bukankah kau juga seperti wanita itu, Lu?'_

Tiba-tiba bel apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, siapa yang datang ke apartemennya?

Saat ia membuka pintu, terdapat seorang pria yang memberikan sebuah paket padanya. Baekhyun makin bingung, siapa yang mengirim paket ini? Apakah penggemarnya? Tapi alamat apartemennya tidak diketahui siapapun selain teman-teman dekatnya saja. Ia sangat menjaga privasinya.

Setelah Baekhyun membawa paket yang cukup besar itu kedalam ruang tv, Luhan menatapnya penasaran.

"Apa itu Baek?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi petugas itu juga tidak memberi tahu siapa pengirimnya."

"Coba buka."

Baekhyun membuka kotak besar berbahan beludru itu. Begitu ia melihat kedalam, ia melihat sebuket mawar putih yang sangat cantik.

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya. Mawar putih ini sangat cantik.. tetapi Baekhyun bingung. Darimana pengirim ini tahu bahwa mawar putih adalah bunga favoritnya? Baekhyun tidak pernah memberi tahu siapa-siapa. Atau ini hanya kebetulan saja? Ah bisa saja hanya kebetulan.

Ternyata didalam kotak beludru tersebut terdapat selembar kecil kertas. Baekhyun memperhatikan isi kertas tersebut.

 _Untuk Baekkie._

Hanya tulisan tersebut yang terdapat di kertas. Tidak ada nama pengirim. Dan.. Baekkie? Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu siapa pengirim misterius ini. Apa mungkin Chanyeol? Mungkin nanti Baekhyun akan menanyakannya.

"Wah.. mawar putih yang cantik."

Baekhyun disadarkan kembali dari pikirannya oleh suara Luhan. Baekhyun melihat Luhan mengambil buket bunga itu dan menghirupnya.

"Hmm.. siapa yang mengirimmu Baek? Apakah penggemarmu? Tapi kan tidak ada yang tahu alamat apartemen ini. Atau jangan-jangan… penguntitmu yang sangat terobsesi padamu?" Luhan sedikit bercanda di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan aneh, lalu ia merebut mawar tersebut dari tangan Luhan.

"Jangan bercanda, Lu. Lagipula sekalipun aku punya penguntit ia tak akan tahu alamat apartemenku. Mungkin ini Chanyeol yang mengirim, diam-diam ia ingin memberi kejutan." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, ia berpikir positif dan memikirkan Chanyeol saja sudah membuat pikirannya jernih kembali.

"Well, betapa romantisnya pria-mu, Byun Baekhyun."

Luhan memutar bola matanya mendengar ocehan sahabatnya yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu. Luhan tiba-tiba mendekat kepada Baekhyun lagi, memeluk pinggang mungil sahabatnya.

"Siapapun yang mengirimnya.. aku rasa dia punya perasaan khusus dan sangat special padamu. Mawar putih adalah lambang dari cinta sejati bukan? Mawar putih menggambarkan ketulusan dan kemurnian. Aahh, betapa beruntungnya dirimu Baekhyun. Aku juga ingin diperlakukan romantis begini oleh pangeran berkuda-ku suatu saat nanti."

Luhan menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipinya, mata cantiknya berbinar-binar memikirkan hal-hal romantis. Well, sepertinya rusa kecil satu ini kebanyakan nonton drama.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri menunduk. Entah kenapa hatinya mendadak tidak tenang. Ia yakin pengirimnya bukan Chanyeol...

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** duh akhirnya aing update juga. maaf kalo lama ataupun pendek. gatau kenapa lagi kurang mood :'D

ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang ngirim baekhyun bunga? dan apa tujuannya? :v

bdw konfliknya baru mulai setelah chanbaek pacaran yaa.. tapi tenang moment mereka tetep banyak kok hehey

ada yg nonton exoluxion ina? wkwk gue jamuran nunggu pricelistnya, tapi semoga aja terjangkau dan realistis :")

as always review terus yaa buat saling menghargai~ kan author sudah capek2 nulisnya loh hehe :) terima kasih buat para readers yg masih setia umumumuu~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Be Mine**

 **Warning: YAOI, vulgar words, typo, dll**

 **Rating: M ples ples :v**

 **CHANBAEK AREA ONLY!**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengecek jam tangan Rolex emas miliknya. Sudah pukul 5 sore. Rapat sudah berakhir 30 menit yang lalu. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasa lelah hari ini. Semasa rapat pikirannya juga tidak fokus, yang ada di pikirannya kebanyakan sesosok makhluk cantik yang mempunyai tubuh indah. Chanyeol merasa semakin gila saja setelah menjadi kekasih model majalah dewasa itu. Ahh, ia tak sabar untuk pulang dan bertemu dengan pacar mungilnya.

"Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol yang ingin memasuki lift untuk pulang, berbalik kembali ke belakang. Ia mendesah melihat Jinah memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa lagi hm?"

Ia mencoba bertanya dengan sabar. Jinah menggigit bibirnya yang terpolesi lipstick, ia melihat Chanyeol berusaha dengan tatapan 'puppy eyes'. Ayolah Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tertarik melihat ekspresinya.

"Hari ini ibumu pulang dari Amerika. Kau harus kembali ke mansion untuk makan malam keluarga. Dan itu wajib, aku dapat pesan dari ayahmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kecil. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya sudah pulang dari Amerika untuk urusan bisnis restorannya, tetapi ia baru tahu bahwa mereka akan mengadakan makan malam. Dan kenapa ayahnya harus menitipkan pesan ke Jinah? Bisa saja ia memberi tahu langsung ke Chanyeol. Aish, ayahnya ini.

"Jam berapa?" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Jam 7 malam. Dan… mereka mengajakku juga." Jinah mengecilkan suaranya di akhir, namun sebenarnya ia sangat senang hari ini. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

"Apa!?"

Chanyeol tahu ini tidak sopan. Tapi ia meninggikan suaranya setelah mendengar penuturan Jinah. Untuk apa keluarganya mengajak Jinah makan malam? Well mungkin memang keluarganya mengenal Jinah, karena Jinah adalah anak dari teman dekat ayahnya. Tapi tidak tahukah bahwa Chanyeol tidak menyukai Jinah yang selalu berusaha menggodanya di kantor.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada keluargaku hingga mereka ingin mengajakmu ikut makan malam?"

Jinah memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Memang kau kira aku menyogok keluargamu? Ayahmu sendiri yang meminta, kok!"

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya. Ia jadi tiba-tiba kesal dengan ayahnya yang bertindak sesukanya.

"Kalau aku tidak datang?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti Ibumu akan kecewa, karena beliau sudah sebulan kan tidak bertemu denganmu."

Well, benar juga. Chanyeol ingin melihat Ibunya, bercerita padanya, makan masakan Ibunya. Tetapi yang jadi masalah disini, kenapa Jinah juga harus diajak?

"Baiklah, baik. Nanti aku akan ke mansionku jam 7 malam. Hanya itukan yang ingin kau beritahu? Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang."

Chanyeol menekan tombol lift, dan setelah pintu lift terbuka, ia memasuki lift tersebut.

"Tunggu! Chanyeol! Apakah lebih baik kita pergi kesana bersa.."

Teriakan Jinah terhenti oleh pintu lift yang tertutup. Lift pun segera bergerak turun. Jinah sendiri hanya menganga melihat tingkah laku bossnya yang sangat jutek padanya.

"Issshh.. kenapa dia terlihat benci sekali sih padaku?"

Jinah menatap kesal ke arah pintu lift. Diam-diam raut kesalnya berganti perlahan, kini wajahnya tercetak senyum miring.

"Lihat saja nanti.. Chanyeol."

* * *

Chanyeol sendiri sudah memakirkan mobilnya di basement apartemen mewah. Ia keluar dari mobilnya, dan kakinya segera menuju lift untuk ke pintu apartemen yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

Begitu membuka pintu, ia disambut dengan pemandangan dua orang yang sedang menonton tv. Namun anehnya dua orang tersebut sedang saling menempelkan tubuhnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya. Chanyeol melihat wajah kekasihnya yang cantik sedang terpaku menonton tv sambil memakan stik keju. Sedangkan orang satu lagi, yang asyik menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu pacarnya, berambut coklat madu dan mempunyai wajah yang cantik pula. Chanyeol merasa sedikit tak asing dengan wajah ini.

"Ekhem."

Ia berdeham, sengaja untuk menyadarkan dua lelaki cantik ini yang terlihat asyik dengan dunia mereka.

"Mm?"

Baekhyun yang pertama kali menoleh, lalu tiba-tiba saja wajahnya sumringah dan ia langsung berdiri dengan cepat. Kepala Luhan yang tadinya menyender padanya pun hampir jatuh, untung Luhan punya reflex cepat dan ia menatap yang datang tiba-tiba seenaknya dengan kesal.

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun segera berjinjit dan memeluk leher kekasihnya yang tinggi itu. Ia tersenyum dengan senang dan langsung mencium bibir penuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun memeluk pinggang Baekhyun sambil membalas ciuman Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Luhan sendiri sudah kembali asyik menonton film kesukaanya sambil makan stik keju kesukaannya, ia tak mau mengganggu adegan mesra pasangan yang seperti-sudah-lama-tidak-bertemu itu.

"Sayang.. aku sangat merindukanmu."

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak sempit kekasihnya, menghirup aroma strawberry manis yang menguar.

"Sama.. Baekhyun juga merindukan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang kelewat manis itupun kembali mencium wajah imut model tersebut bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak, Baek. Jam 7 nanti aku harus ke mansionku lagi untuk makan malam dengan keluargaku."

Baekhyun langsung mengganti ekspresinya, ia menjadi sedih dan beralih jadi mode 'puppy eyes'nya yang andalan.

"Hmm, tapi kan kau baru saja datang.. Tapi tidak apa, waktu berkumpul dengan keluarga memang lebih penting."

Kali ini Baekhyun tersenyum tulus hingga menampilkan eyesmilenya yang cantik, Chanyeol pun mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Maaf ya sayang, setelah itu aku janji malamnya akan kesini dan menemanimu tidur."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, ia terkekeh pelan sambil mengelus rahang tegas pria didepannya.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan, Chanyeol! Aku sudah biasa tidur sendiri. Ayolah beristirahat dulu, kau pasti lelah. Dan ayo kenalan dulu dengan sahabatku!"

Baekhyun berseru berantusias, ia melepas mantel, jas, dan dasi yang dikenakan Chanyeol, lalu menggantungnya rapi di tiang gantungan.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengikutinya. Mereka berdiri di depan sofa, Luhan yang melihat kedua orang berdiri inipun menaikkan alisnya, lalu ia berdiri sambil sedikit menganga melihat orang yang digandeng Baekhyun. Well, walaupun ia sudah melihat CEO muda ini dari foto. Tetap saja Luhan tetap terpesona melihat ketampanan aslinya.

"Lu! Jangan genit-genit melihat pacarku!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menukik alisnya. Kenapa Luhan sampai tidak berkedip seperti itu. Ia tahu sih kekasihnya ini sangat tampan dan menggoda, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol kan miliknya!

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekanak-kanakan kekasihnya. Ia merangkul Baekhyun erat sambil mengecup pucuk kepalanya sayang.

"Jadi dia sahabatmu yang ingin kau kenalkan? Hmm.. sepertinya aku pernah lihat."

Luhan tidak mendengar celotehan Baekhyun, lelaki cantik itu langsung tersenyum sumringah sambil meluruskan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Chanyeol. Lumayan kan, dapat kenalan banyak cogan.

"Xi Luhan! Panggil saja Luhan. Hmm mungkin kau merasa pernah melihatku karena… aku juga model sama seperti Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menjabat tangannya, ia sedikit berpikir dan mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Ahh begitu.. Pantas wajahmu tidak asing."

Namun jujur saja. Setiap Chanyeol membeli majalah Malexotic, yang ia lihat hanyalah halaman yang ada Baekhyun-nya. Ia tidak pernah melihat model-model lain karena tidak tertarik. Namun memang sepertinya Chanyeol pernah melihat tampang Luhan di salah satu edisi majalahnya, namun ia merasa samar-samar tidak mengingatnya seutuhnya.

"Chanyeol capek kan? Kau mau beristirahat atau kupijat dulu hm?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke kekasihnya yang sedang memiringkan kepalanya. Ahh ingin sekali rasanya dipijat Baekhyun, apalagi bila benda tegang dibawah sini yang dipijat. Kekasihnya ini memang peka dan akan menjadi calon istri yang baik.

Chanyeol berbisik ke telinga Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun mendengarnya, wajah manis Baekhyun langsung memerah sampai telinga. Ia memukul dada Chanyeol pelan, dan selanjutnya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Luhan yang tahu apa yang dibisiki Chanyeol pun langsung menggoda Baekhyun sambil memainkan alisnya.

"Mau ngapain eoh? Baiklah aku izinkan kalian bercinta sepuas kalian tapi tolong jangan berisik yah, bisa-bisa telinga suciku ternodai."

Baekhyun yang malu pun memukul pundak Luhan main-main.

"YAK! Kau ini." Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat sesuatu, ia tersenyum licik sambil memandang Luhan dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi nanti jangan terangsang bila mendengar desahan Chanyeol yang seksi ya. Ingat dia itu milikku!"

Luhan pun hanya memonyongkan bibirnya kesal.

"Memang aku menyukai Chanyeol-mu apah? Dengar Baek, daripada Chanyeol aku sih lebih memilih Sehun! Aku menyukainya, jadi tidak usah mengancamku seperti itu!"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun melebarkan bola matanya. "Jadi..kau akhirnya mengaku menyukai Sehun huh?" ia tersenyum picik.

Luhan pun merasa wajahnya memerah melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya sambil menggodanya seperti itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, sambil menjawab terbata-bata.

"Bu..bukan suka yang seperti itu! Aah sudahlah! Aku tahu nanti pasti kau akan mengejekku!"

Baekhyun tertawa keras, hingga ujung matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tiba-tiba memeluk Luhan erat, dan mengecupi pipi merah sahabatnya.

"Aku bangga padamu Lu! Sudah yah! Aku mau memuaskan hasrat pacarku dulu. Kau disini saja menonton tv. Jangan tegang! Kalau kau ikutan tegang kau boleh melakukan phonesex dengan Sehun hihi."

Setelahnya Baekhyun lari ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu tersebut. Luhan sendiri kini wajahnya sudah sangat merah, ia duduk kembali ke sofa dengan kesal dan menggigit stik keju dengan brutal. Setelah itu dirinya memutuskan tidur sambil menutupi mukanya yang merah dengan bantal, lalu memakai headset dan memasang radio dengan volume terbesar.

* * *

Ketika pintu kamar terbuka, Chanyeol langsung menoleh kearah pintu.

"Sayang? Kenapa lama sekali eoh?"

Baekhyun melihat keadaan Chanyeol. Kemeja yang ia pakai sudah terlepas semua kancingnya, celananya pun resletingnya terbuka dan menampilkan bokser yang berbentuk tenda..ugh sepertinya Chanyeol sudah sangat tegang.

Baekhyun beranjak ke tempat tidur. Kasurpun berderit sedikit. Baekhyun langsung menaiki pangkuan kekasihnya, menduduki pantat sintalnya tepat diatas ereksi Chanyeol, lalu menangkup kedua pipi pria tinggi itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu.. Hm bagaimana kalau langsung kita selesaikan saja?"

Baekhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil mengerlikan matanya di depan Chanyeol, tangan lentiknya mencari benda kesayangannya itu. Setelah berhasil menelusup ke celana dalam Chanyeol, Baekhyun meremas penis kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Arrgghh.. sial.. kemari kau sayang,"

Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir cherry Baekhyun dengan ganas, bibirnya mencecap bibir kenyal Baekhyun. Baekhyun melenguh dalam ciumannya, ia membuka mulutnya agar lidah Chanyeol bisa masuk. Setelah lama berciuman, Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka sambil menatap Chanyeol terengah-engah.

Baekhyun segera menunduk menghadap selangkangan Chanyeol. Tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menurunkan bokser serta celana dalam Chanyeol. Kini terpampanglah penis tegak yang sudah mengeluarkan precum diujungnya.

Baekhyun menggenggam erat penis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap mata Chanyeol, berkilat dan ditutupi nafsu.

"Kita tak punya waktu banyak sebelum jam 7, Chan.. jadi aku akan menghisap penismu."

Setelahnya Baekhyun memasukkan kepala penis itu kedalam mulutnya. Ia mencoba memasukkan penis itu sampai yang ia bisa, namun pada dasarnya penis Chanyeol yang besar dan panjang, ia tak bisa memasuki hingga pangkal. Baekhyun pun mengemut-emut penis itu, tangannya memijat bola kembar Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri sudah menggeram nikmat, terkadang pinggulnya ia naikkan agar penisnya bisa semakin memasuki mulut kecil kekasihnya. Namun Chanyeol tak melakukannya dengan kasar karena ia tak mau Baekhyun tersedak.

Setelah mulutnya pegal, Baekhyun melepas penis itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna dan berkeringat. Ia beralih memijat penis Chanyeol, dan menjilat-jilat penis kekasihnya seperti anak kucing.

Chanyeol pun merasa orgasmenya akan datang, ia memperingati kekasihnya.

"Baekk.. aku keluar.. arggh!"

Baekhyun buru-buru memasukkan penis besar itu ke mulutnya lagi, ia sengaja melakukannya agar bisa menelan sperma Chanyeol. Sperma Chanyeol keluar dengan banyak, dan Baekhyun dengan nikmat menelan semua benih kekasihnya. Chanyeol pun terengah-engah, ia melihat bibir Baekhyun yang menggoda dengan spermanya disekeliling bibir mungil itu.

Baekhyun segera duduk tegak lagi, ia menaikkan celana dalam dan bokser Chanyeol, lalu merisleting celana pria tampan itu. Setelahnya Baekhyun mengancingi kemeja Chanyeol sambil mengecupi pipi kekasihnya.

"Sudah mau jam 7 Chan. Sebaiknya kau berangkat karena aku tak ingin kau telat bertemu dengan keluargamu."

Chanyeol pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, ia beranjak dari kasur dan berdiri di depan cermin. Wajahnya terlihat berkeringat dan yeah, seperti orang sehabis melakukan seks. Chanyeol pikir ia hanya perlu menyisir rambutnya dan menggunakan parfum agar penampilannya terlihat sempurna lagi dan tidak mencurigakan.

Chanyeol telah sampai depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun, ia menatap kekasihnya yang barusan dari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Kini Chanyeol melihat lagi wajah manis dan imut itu, tak menyangka bibir merah itu adalah bibir yang barusan melahap penisnya.

"Chanyeol hati-hati di jalan ya."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mencium bibir Baekhyun lagi. Rasanya Chanyeol tak akan pernah bosan mengecupi bibir tipis ini.

* * *

Begitu ia sampai di mansion mewahnya, semua pelayan menunggu berbaris didepan pintu dan langsung menunduk kepadanya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil kepada pelayan-pelayannya. Rasanya aneh diperlakukan begini, pikirnya. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri di apartemennya selama enam tahun dan dia tidak pernah menggunakan pelayan.

"Tuan muda Chanyeol sudah sampai. Apakah tuan muda ingin berganti baju dulu? Akan kami siapkan. Nyonya dan tuan besar sudah menunggu di meja makan."

Salah satu pelayan wanita yang hampir setengah baya menawarkan Chanyeol dengan senyum ramah. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng pada bibi Jung, pelayan yang sudah berbakti di mansion ini bahkan sebelum Chanyeol lahir.

"Tidak usah, bi. Bibi tahu kan aku sekarang sudah dewasa dan mandiri. Nanti aku akan ke meja makan setelah ganti baju."

Bibi Jung hanya mengangguk mengerti, lalu ia menyuruh pelayan lainnya untuk mengikutinya ke dapur kembali.

Setelah Chanyeol berganti menjadi pakaian yang lebih santai, ia segera menuju ruang makan. Di meja makan sana sudah terhidang berbagai menu appetizer dan menu utama yang menggoda selera. Namun yang Chanyeol lihat adalah seorang wanita tua yang berumur lima puluhan namun wajahnya tetap terlihat cantik dan awet muda. Ya wanita itu adalah Ibu-nya.

"Chanyeol, anakku!"

Chanyeol langsung berlari kecil ke tangan Ibunya yang terentang, dan ia memeluk wanita itu. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia memang termasuk anak yang sangat dekat dengan Ibunya. Walaupun dirinya sudah dewasa dan mempunyai apartemen sendiri, tapi tak lupa Chanyeol untuk bertukar kabar dengan Ibunya setiap saat.

"Aaah.. Ibu rindu sekali padamu. Sepertinya kau makin tampan dan tinggi saja hm?"

Ibu Chanyeol mengelus rambut hitam anaknya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan. Ayah Chanyeol yang menyaksikan adegan manis istri dan anaknya pun ikut tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo duduk, Chanyeol. Kita makan bersama. Tadi Ibu ikut membantu memasak loh untuk malam ini."

Chanyeol pun duduk di bangku empuknya, ia menatap makanan yang tersaji didepannya. Sangat lezat dan mengundang selera siapa saja.

Tapi masih ada yang mengganjal di pikiran Chanyeol. Bukannya harusnya ada orang lain disini…

"Tuan Park! Nyonya Park! Maaf aku terlambat!"

Tiba-tiba ketiga orang Park tersebut menoleh kearah pintu ruang makan, disana terlihat gadis cantik dan tinggi yang berpakaian seolah-olah ia ingin mengikuti pesta dansa ballroom bersama seorang pangeran.

Jinah berdiri disana sambil tersenyum manis, ia mengenakan gaun pendek berwarna putih gading selutut, bagian atas dada gaun tersebut direnda oleh bunga-bunga cantik. Jinah juga memakai heels berwarna putih dengan blink-blink yang membuat heels tersebut terlihat mewah. Wajahnya terlapisi make up, rambutnya pun dibuat bergelombang gantung. Seperti tatanan salon ternama.

"Aigoo.. Jinah-ya,"

Ibu Chanyeol berdiri dan menghadap Jinah, menatap Jinah dari atas ke bawah yang membuat Jinah merasa malu.

"Kau berdandan sekali untuk hari ini. Maksudku.. kau sangat cantik dengan gaun itu. Padahal ini hanya ajakan makan malam biasa loh, Tante jadi tidak enak kami tidak berpakaian formal sepertimu."

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang tadi melihat Jinah masuk, bukannya terpukau ia malah memutar bola matanya bosan. As expected. Mungkin wanita itu terlambat karena ia sibuk memilih gaunnya dan sibuk mendandani dirinya di salon mewah. Mengapa wanita itu sampai berdandan habis-habisan begitu? Apakah karena ini ajakan makan malam orang tua Chanyeol? Cih Chanyeol tak habis pikir.

"Silakan duduk Jinah dan nikmati makan malamnya."

Tuan Park mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Jinah pun duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan, yaitu kursi.. di samping Chanyeol. Ya itu kursi yang sudah dikosongi, sedangkan disebrang mereka Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park duduk berdampingan.

"Untuk apa Ibu dan Ayah mengundangnya kesini? Apakah dia orang penting? Seharusnya ini kan hanya jadi makan malam antar keluarga."

Chanyeol berujar dengan suara beratnya dengan kalem. Ia masih punya rasa sopan santun dengan tidak menjelek-jelekan Jinah di depan keluarganya.

Ibu Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menghembuskan nafasnya, ia perlahan menengok ke arah suaminya. Suaminya hanya menatap istrinya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi alasan kami mengajak Jinah kesini, sebenarnya agar kau bisa berdekatan dengannya. Ayah dan Ibu terlihat khawatir kau ini kan sudah cukup mapan tetapi tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun. Jinah anak dari sahabat Ayah yang sudah Ayah sangat kenal. Dilihat-lihat Jinah anak yang manis dan baik, pasti dapat cocok denganmu."

Chanyeol memberhentikan segala gerakannya. Wajahnya kini berubah menjadi sangat datar dan terlihat alisnya menukik tajam. Ia menaruh semua alat makannya kembali di piring dan beralih bersender relaks di kursi, sambil melipat tangannya angkuh di dada.

Jinah sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa, ia yakin Chanyeol pasti tak senang akan tindak orang tuanya ini. Tapi bisa dibilang ini adalah keuntungan besar bagi wanita itu, orang tuanya Chanyeol sepertinya sangat percaya padanya agar menjadi wanita pendamping anaknya. Tapi ia sendiri masih ragu akan reaksi Chanyeol.

"Dengar, Ibu, Ayah."

Chanyeol membuka suaranya. Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol pun ikut terdiam dan memberhentikan acara makan mereka pula. Kini kedua orang tua itu entah kenapa merasa sedikit merinding dengan aura anaknya yang berubah.

"Aku tak akan mau berdekatan dengan Jinah. Maaf bila aku lancang. Tapi menurutku ini sudah dilewat batas. Aku berhak menentukan siapa orang yang ingin kudekati. Dan sudah cukup Jinah diperlakukan sebagai sekretarisku, aku tidak ingin menjadi aktor di drama-drama dimana pemerannya dijodohkan. Aku tak menyukainya, titik. Jadi jangan paksa aku ataupun kehidupan pribadiku. Aku tahu Ayah dan Ibu pasti mengerti maksudku."

Ibu Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia melirik Jinah yang terduduk kaku dan pucat setelah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Ibu Chanyeol pun hanya dapat melembutkan suaranya sambil menjawab ucapan anaknya.

"Iya sayang.. kami tahu mungkin kami seperti memaksamu. Tapi tujuan Ayah dan Ibu ini kan baik, kau dan Jinah tidak perlu langsung menikah. Kalian bisa berdekatan dahulu—baru pacaran..semua bisa pelan-pe.."

"Sepertinya kalian tidak mengerti maksudku. Aku tidak suka pada Jinah. Dan tidak pernah seumur hidupku aku berpikir untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

"Chanyeol." Ayah Chanyeol pun membuka suara, "Kami tahu mungkin kau tak suka dengan tindakan kami, tapi setidaknya jagalah omonganmu."

Jinah sedari tadi hanya menunduk dalam, ia tak mengucap suara apapun. Chanyeol pun mendesah keras, ia rasa ia harus mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya untuk kejadian ini.

"Lagipula maaf saja, Ayah, Ibu. Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot mencoba mendekatiku dengan wanita lain. Kini aku sudah mempunyai kekasih."

Tiga orang yang berada di ruang makan selain Chanyeol, sangat terkejut. Ibunya menganga dan melotot sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ayah Chanyeol juga terkejut dengan membulatkan matanya. Sedangkan Jinah tak kalah terkejutnya, ia menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan mulut terbuka dan alis yang menukik tajam. Benarkah? Chanyeol telah memiliki kekasih?

Asal tahu saja, semuanya seperti kaget karena memang ini hal yang tidak diduga. Chanyeol itu termasuk orang yang dingin dan kaku, ia tidak pernah terlihat berdekatan dengan wanita maupun lelaki manapun. Ia tidak mempunyai hubungan romantis sama sekali dengan siapapun. Walaupun sepertinya banyak wanita maupun lelaki yang menaruh perasaan padanya, Chanyeol itu tipe yang cuek dan malah hanya fokus ke pekerjaannya. Ia bahkan tak melirik satupun orang yang suka padanya. Tidak ada pernah seorangpun berhasil merebut hatinya yang sedingin es.

Makanya, karena khawatir dengan anaknya yang tidak pernah berdekatan atau mempunyai hubungan special dengan siapapun ini, orang tua Chanyeol berusaha memilih sendiri wanita yang tepat agar lebih berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Pasti di dalam hati kecil manusia pun ia butuh pendamping, kan. Tetapi sayang Ibu dan Ayah Chanyeol memilih wanita yang salah, dan situasi yang salah.

Ibu Chanyeol masih dengan raut kagetnya, perlahan tersenyum lebar. Ia melupakan Jinah dalam sesaat, dan malah berucap sangat excited kepada anaknya.

"Aigo! Benarkah itu, Chanyeol? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Aku tak menyangka hari ini akan datang!"

Ibu Chanyeol terlihat sangat bahagia, bahkan rasanya air matanya sudah menumpuk di ujung matanya karena saking bahagianya mendengar penuturan anaknya. Mungkin ini bisa dibilang berlebihan, tapi inilah yang Ibu Chanyeol tunggu-tunggu.

Ayah Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum bahagia mendengar penuturan anaknya. Ia beralih ke wanita yang duduk di samping Chanyeol, terlihat wajah cantik itu kini memasang wajah tidak percaya bercampur kesal, amarah, sedih, dan kecewa. Ayah Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah mengundang wanita itu untuk datang kesini. Ternyata seharusnya ia memang tidak bertindak sesukanya, yang malah menyebabkan kejadian tidak enak ini.

"Itu benar. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, yang sangat sangat aku cintai. Jadi jangan dipikir aku ini hanya robot yang tidak punya hati untuk mencintai seseorang. Aku hanya perlu menunggu waktu agar datang yang benar-benar tepat untukku."

"Astaga Ibu ikut senang mendengarnya.. Jadi siapa kekasihmu, Chanyeol? Ayolah, kenalkan pada kami segera. Ibu sudah tak sabar."

"Maaf, untuk saat ini aku belum ingin kalian mengetahuinya. Namun bila kalian ingin tahu, hubungan kami baru seumur jagung. Kami baru memulai lembar awal, tetapi aku sudah pastikan bahwa dia yang terbaik untukku. Aku mencintainya."

Rasanya mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol sendiri terasa menyayat hatinya. Jinah tak menyangka ada orang yang bisa merebut hati Chanyeol. Ia kira itu tak mungkin. Dirinya saja yang sudah berusaha keras menggoda Chanyeol, bahkan mendapat kesempatan dari orang tua Chanyeol, tapi ternyata hari ini adalah hari terburuknya. Mendengar pujaan hatinya kini telah memiliki kekasih. Apa ada yang bisa lebih sakit dari itu?

"Baiklah, aku mengerti kalau kau belum ingin memberi tahu siapa orang beruntung ini. Mungkin kau juga butuh waktu, dan ketahuilah jalani hubungan kalian dengan pelan-pelan, tidak terburu-buru. Ibu akan selalu mendukung apa yang kau lakukan, anakku."

"Aku juga sama seperti Ibumu, Chanyeol. Kami bukan orang tua jahat yang akan memaksa anak kami. Ayah pun turut bahagia mendengar kabar gembira ini. Untuk Jinah…"

Jinah menggigit bibir bawahnya, air mata kekesalan campur kecewa telah jatuh ke pipinya. Wajahnya memerah malu. Ia segera menarik tasnya dan berdiri dengan cepat. Wanita itu membungkuk kepada orang tua Chanyeol.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi. Terima kasih atas undangannya."

Setelah itu wanita cantik tersebut pergi keluar dengan cepat menuju pintu utama sambil menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan isakan yang akan keluar. Ayah Chanyeol yang tak tega Jinah pergi dengan sedih seperti itu berniat mengejarnya, tapi Ibu Chanyeol terlebih dulu menahan tangan suaminya. Lalu ia menggeleng pelan.

"Jinah pasti sakit hati. Dan mungkin saat ini yang ia perlukan adalah waktu untuk diri sendiri. Lagipula ini salah kita juga kan, mengundangnya tanpa tahu ternyata Chanyeollie sudah mempunyai kekasih. Tahu begitu aku tak akan menyuruhmu mengundang wanita siapapun."

"Sudah, sudah." Chanyeol pun melerai kedua orang tua mereka.

"Tidak usah membahas wanita itu lagi. Yang penting asal kalian tahu aku sekarang bahagia dengan kekasihku. Seharusnya malam ini kan menjadi malam spesial bagi kita kan, Yah, Bu. Aku rindu sekali dengan Ibu ngomong-ngomong. Mari lupakan kejadian tadi, dan lanjutkan makan malamnya."

Orang tua Chanyeol pun mengangguk. Mereka melanjutkan makan malam keluarga mereka, terkadang Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol bertanya dan membahas seperti apa kekasih anaknya. Tapi Chanyeol tetap bungkam dan mengatakan suatu saat akan memperkenalkannya. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun menyerah dan beralih topik lain, tapi tidak mengurangi suasana tenang dan nyaman di meja makan ini.

* * *

Setelah selesai dengan makan malam, Chanyeol pergi ke ruang TV nya yang besar untuk sekedar bersantai. Ia juga membawa secangkir kopi hangat untuk ia nikmati sambil menonton TV sebentar.

Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya ke kepala sofa sambil bersandar. Sesekali ia menyeruput kopinya, dan matanya tetap fokus ke acara TV di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol-ah,"

Tiba-tiba suara lembut Ibu Chanyeol terdengar dan wanita itu sudah duduk di samping Chanyeol. Chanyeol menaruh kembali kopinya, dan beralih menatap wanita yang sudah melahirkannya.

Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, ia kemudian mengusap-ngusap paha anaknya.

"Ibu sangat senang mendengar kau telah memiliki kekasih. Bila kau siap, perkenalkanlah dengan kami.. Ibu akan menerima siapapun itu yang menjadi kekasihmu Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Ibunya. Ibunya memang wanita yang sangat baik dan pengertian. Ibunya tidak pernah memandang seseorang dari derajatnya. Baginya, apabila orang itu berperilaku baik dan sopan padanya maka Ibunya akan memperlakukan orang itu sebaliknya. Ibunya sendiri sangat ramah, walaupun mereka tergolong dari orang kaya dan kalangan atas tetapi Ibunya tidak pernah merendahkan siapapun seumur hidupnya.

Tetapi alasan Chanyeol belum memberi tahu kepada orang tuanya siapa itu kekasihnya, karena mungkin bisa dibilang ia belum siap. Kekasihnya itu unik dan bukan orang biasa. Bila orang biasa mungkin Chanyeol akan segera memberi tahu kepada orang tuanya, karena orang tuanya pasti bisa lebih cepat menerima.

Tetapi, kekasihnya yang sangat dicintai ini, nyatanya adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan pekerjaannya mungkin bisa membuat orang tuanya terkejut. Tentu saja, pekerjaan kekasihnya adalah seorang model. Bukan model biasa, tetapi model majalah dewasa untuk kaum gay. Chanyeol tidak yakin untuk mengenalkan Baekhyun kepada mereka sekarang. Ia butuh waktu dan kondisi yang tepat.

"Aku berterima kasih karena Ibu yang baik sudah mendukung segala keputusanku. Cepat atau lambat aku akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian. Tapi belum untuk saat ini."

Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum memaklumi.

"Tak apa tak apa.. Ibu hanya tidak sabar mempunyai menantu darimu Chanyeol-ah, hahaha."

Chanyeol ikut terkekeh pelan bersama Ibunya.

"Doakan saja hubungan kami berjalan lancar dan baik."

"Aigoo.. tentu saja anakku sayang." Ibu Chanyeol mengusap-usap rambut anaknya.

"Ibu juga ingin minta maaf tentang kejadian tadi. Ibu hanya berpikir karena kau yang terlalu lama tidak membuka hati pada siapapun, Ibu pikir Jinah adalah orang yang tepat. Karena keluarga kita sudah mengenal baik keluarga Jinah dan sepertinya gadis itupun mencintaimu, terlihat dari tatapan matanya. Tapi kasihan dia, tadi sepertinya dia sangat sakit hati hingga pamit begitu saja. Ibu jadi cemas dan merasa bersalah."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pada Ibunya.

"Ini bukan salah Ibu, ataupun Ayah. Biarkan saja dia menaruh perasaan apapun padaku ataupun dia sakit hati karena aku telah memiliki kekasih, itu kan resikonya. Aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk menyukaiku. Aku hanya memandangnya sebagai teman kantor selama ini. Lagipula aku sendiri sudah lelah di kantor, dia sangat suka mencoba menarik perhatianku dengan mengenakan pakaian ketat ataupun hal-hal yang menurutnya menggoda. Justru itu membuatku terganggu dan malah membencinya."

"Benarkah Jinah seperti itu? Ibu kira dia wanita baik-baik, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol pun tersenyum miring. Jinah memang pandai dan mempunyai banyak topeng untuk menutupi sifat aslinya.

"Aku ingin jauh-jauh darinya dan tidak memperkerjakannya lagi. Tapi sayang, dia adalah anak dari paman Im Dongsub, kerabat Ayah paling dekat dan Ayahnya Jinah itu memang sangat baik kepada keluarga kita. Jadi aku tidak bisa memecatnya begitu saja." Chanyeol menghela nafas berat.

"Iya, Ibu juga tidak enak dengan keluarganya. Cobalah hadapi dia pelan-pelan Chanyeol-ah, mungkin sehabis ini dia akan melupakan perasaannya padamu dan bisa move on. Sehingga dia tidak akan mengganggumu di kantor lagi."

"Yah.. aku harap begitu."

Kini Ibu dan anak yang sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu itu pun kembali mengobrol dengan topik yang banyak. Chanyeol memang merasa paling nyaman bercerita dan bercurhat kepada Ibunya, sayang mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama-sama sibuk. Jadi keduanya mencoba memanfaatkan momen ini untuk menghabiskan waktu-waktu emas.

Ketika Chanyeol mengecek jam dinding, tidak terasa jam menunjukkan hampir jam setengah sebelas malam. Selama itukah Chanyeol mengobrol dengan Ibunya? Ia lupa ia meninggalkan kekasih mungilnya di apartemennya sendiri. Sedangkan Chanyeol tadi janji untuk menemani Baekhyun tidur.

"Umm, maaf Bu tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

Ibu Chanyeol pun mengerutkan keningnya, "Mau kemana Chanyeol-ah? Ini sudah larut malam. Apa kau tidak tidur disini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, maaf. Aku… aku tadi berjanji untuk menemani kekasihku tidur. Dia tinggal sendiri di apartemennya."

Ibu Chanyeol ternyata malah terlihat gembira, ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Chanyeol dengan senang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi! Cepatlah pergi dan temani kekasihmu, Chanyeol-ah. Mungkin dia ketiduran menunggumu."

Chanyeol pun beranjak dan meraih mantelnya juga kunci mobilnya. Ibunya mengantarkannya hingga ia sampai di teras mobil.

"Baiklah sampai nanti, Bu. Mungkin kalau aku ada waktu aku akan ke mansion lagi besok-besok."

"Ya, ya tentu Ibu akan menunggumu. Jangan lupa menyetir dengan hati-hati ya. Sampaikan salam hangat Ibu dan Ayah untuk kekasihmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menerima pelukan Ibunya. Lalu pemuda tinggi itu segera memasuki mobil porsche-nya, untuk kembali melesat ke apartemen Baekhyunnya.

Karena jalanan malam hari yang sudah lengang dan sepi, Chanyeol tiba lumayan cepat ke apartemen Baekhyun. Namun walaupun cepat, ini sudah jam sebelas malam lebih dan Chanyeol tidak yakin Baekhyun masih menunggunya atau sudah tertidur.

Chanyeol menekan password Baekhyun yang baru, password yang lama sudah diganti oleh Baekhyun sendiri dan ia langsung memberi tahu Chanyeol setelahnya. Apalagi kalau bukan password itu adalah tanggal jadian mereka.

Setelah pintu berhasil terbuka, Chanyeol beranjak ke dalam. Ia melihat lampu seluruhnya sudah dimatikan. Ketika ia masuk ke ruang TV, ia bisa melihat bekas sisa-sisa bungkus makanan yang belum dibuang. Dan sofa yang masih berantakan. Chanyeol tidak melihat Luhan dimanapun. Ia pikir bila Luhan tidak menginap disini berarti ia sudah pulang.

Chanyeol memasuki pintu kamar Baekhyun dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Benar saja dugaannya, ternyata Baekhyun sudah tertidur duluan. Lampu kamarnya sudah dimatikan, dan ia sudah tidur pulas dengan selimut juga boneka teddy bear seukuran manusia yang dipeluknya erat. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, kekasihnya ini memang kelakuannya kadang-kadang masih terlihat seperti anak-anak.

Ketika Chanyeol mendekat, ia bisa melihat bagaimana tangan dan kaki Baekhyun memeluk teddy bear raksaksa itu dari samping. Terkadang hidung mungilnya memberengut lucu dalam tidurnya, lalu terkadang wajahnya ia gosok-gosokkan ke bulu teddy bear yang halus itu.

Chanyeol dengan perlahan sekali, mencoba menarik teddy bear raksaksa itu. Ia melihat Baekhyun sedikit memberengut dalam tidurnya begitu sumber kehangatan dan sumber pelukannya telah hilang. Tangannya seperti mencari-cari dimana teddy bear kesayangannya.

Chanyeol menaruh teddy bear itu di lantai. Kemudian ia menaikki kasur, dan berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun. Tangan kekarnya langsung memeluk pinggang mungil itu sambil menatap wajah manis Baekhyun yang terlelap.

Baekhyun pun perlahan menemukan sumber kehangatannya kembali. Ia memeluk erat 'sesuatu' di depannya ini, dan wajahnya perlahan menggusak-gusak dada Chanyeol.

Setelah merasakan kenapa tiba-tiba teddy bearnya bisa berubah, tidak berbulu halus lagi tapi kini berdada bidang dan keras, juga wangi ini wangi yang sangat Baekhyun kenal. Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya, lalu mendongak ke atas dimana ia langsung bertemu dengan tatapan kekasihnya.

"Hng.. Chanyeol..?"

Baekhyun berujar dengan suara seraknya yang seperti puppy. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap lembut rambut Baekhyun. Ia mengecup kening Baekhyun lama, lalu setelahnya memeluk erat Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidurlah sayang.. aku disini untukmu."

Setelahnya Baekhyun kembali terlelap mendengar suara berat kekasihnya. Ia kini lebih nyaman bersandar di dada bidang Chanyeol. Diam-diam Baekhyun tidur sambil tersenyum manis terpatri di wajahnya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Karena menurutku chap ini lumayan panjang jadi di tbc in dulu ya HE HE

Betewe aku ga bosen2 ngucapin makasih banyak sama yang udah mau review, terutama yang udah masukkin kritik dan saran. Semuanya aku terima kok :) Maaf kalau chapter-chapter kemarin memang masih banyak kekurangannya. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik kedepannya ^^

Readers yang lain jangan lupa review juga ya. Mau bilang lanjut, nanya, kritik, saran, apapun itu boleh asalkan jgn bash aku qaqa /g

Ohya jangan lupa baca dan review ff terbaruku juga yaa, Our Lovely Wifey~ promosi dikit hehe /g

So, mind to review?

v

v

v


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Be Mine**

 **Warning: YAOI, vulgar words, typo, dll**

 **Rating: M ples ples :v**

 **CHANBAEK AREA ONLY!**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **A/N: Sorry for late update. You can read the previous chapter if you forget the story ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini terasa sangat cerah. Begitu pula perasaan Baekhyun. Ketika cahaya matahari menyapa kulitnya, Baekhyun bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah membuka mata adalah wajah tampan seorang lelaki yang dicintainya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur. Tangan ramping Baekhyun merayap ke pipi lelaki itu. Ibu jarinya mengelus pahatan sempurna ciptaan Tuhan. Astaga mengapa bisa Chanyeol sesempurna ini di matanya?

Baekhyun mengelus turun ke rahang tegas Chanyeol, merasakan bagaimana kasarnya kulit lelaki namun terasa jantan. Hidung mancungnya, dan bibir tebalnya yang indah. Sekarang ibu jarinya sudah menyentuh bibir tebal yang sedikit terbuka itu. Bibir yang selalu menjadi candu untuk Baekhyun, memberikan kenikmatan pada seluruh syaraf selnya. Bibir yang sangat ahli mencumbunya, seperti sudah tahu dimana saja titik kelemahannya. Bibir yang selalu mengucap kata manis padanya membuat hatinya meleleh.

Karena tak tahan lagi dan merasa ada magnet yang menariknya, Baekhyun pun memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir tipisnya bertemu dengan bibir tebal Chanyeol. Ia melumat dan menghisap bibir itu pelan, tangannya mengelus-elus sisi wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun melakukannya dengan lembut dan perlahan dengan maksud agar Chanyeol tak terbangun.

Namun sepertinya siasatnya tak berhasil. Perlahan tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berada di pipinya. Matanya terbuka lebar, menatap mata Baekhyun yang melongo dengan sangat dekat dari wajahnya. Bibir mereka masih menempel hanya saja Baekhyun sudah berhenti melumat.

"Ah.. Chanyeollie.. kenapa bangun?"

Baekhyun berkata dengan nada polosnya, matanya mengerjab-ngerjab imut. Pipinya sedikit memerah karena ditatap sedemikian tajamnya oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau ini, Baek. Nakal sekali, mencium orang yang sedang tidur. Apakah kau sedang melakukan pelecehan terhadapku?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda.

"Yak! Aku hanya sedang mengagumi wajahmu kenapa jadi dibilang pelecehan sih? Isssh"

Baekhyun mempout kan bibirnya, memandang kesal kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah merajuknya yang menggemaskan. Chanyeol pun yang melihat wajah kekasihnya yang ia tunggu-tunggu pun tertawa riang. Ia mencubiti pipi gembil Baekhyun sambil menggesekan hidung mereka berdua.

"Aku bercanda sayangkuuuuu."

Kini Chanyeol mulai beranjak dari tidurnya lalu ia beralih menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol dengan sigap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke samping kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun tertegun, lalu matanya melirik ke depan lebih tepatnya area selangkangan Chanyeol, dan melihat sudah terbentuk tenda yang mencuat disana.

"Jadi daritadi _itu_ mu bangun huh?"

"Hm." Chanyeol menjawab sekenanya lalu menunduk untuk menciumi wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Pagi-pagi adalah saat rawan dimana penis lelaki akan bangun. Ditambah seorang makhluk cantik yang tidur disampingnya lalu menciumnya, dan menggodanya dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan. Membuatnya semakin tegang. Baby, bagaimana bila aku saja yang melecehkanmu?" Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya, ekspresinya kini telah berubah menjadi seperti serigala tampan yang akan menyantap sajiannya.

"Ishh dasar mesuuum!" Baekhyun menahan wajah Chanyeol yang akan menciumnya kembali.

Chanyeol justru beralih menciumi telapak tangan Baekhyun dan menjilatinya.

"Siapa yang lebih mesum disini? Aku, yang ingin bercinta dengan kekasih sendiri, atau kau, model majalah porno? Hmm?"

Baekhyun bungkam dibuatnya. Tangannya melemas, ekspresinya juga berubah. Mata Baekhyun menyusut sayu, dan mata beningnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Bibir bawahnya ia cebikkan, benar-benar seperti puppy yang hendak dibuang majikannya.

"Jadi Chanyeol tidak suka denganku? Itu hanya pekerjaan yang sudah membesarkanku. Lagipula aku ini seorang professional, tidak pernah terlibat hubungan apapun diluar pekerjaan. Aku hanya mencintai Chanyeol, aku hanya menyerahkan hati dan tubuhku ke Chanyeol! Huweeeee…"

Baekhyun mulai menangis, wajahnya memerah dan tiba-tiba hidungnya mengeluarkan ingus. Chanyeol sendiri pun heran dan terkejut, tiba-tiba Baekhyun nya jadi sesensitif ini. Chanyeol pun merasa mood bercintanya sudah rusak karena melihat Baekhyun menangis.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah berisi Baekhyun yang basah, ia memegangnya dengan lembut dan menyuruh Baekhyun menatap matanya.

"Sayang, dengar, sayang.." Chanyeol memulai dengan suara beratnya untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mengecilkan isakannya, ia beralih menatap mata Chanyeol dengan sungai air mata yang menumpuk di mata puppynya. Hidung bangirnya semakin memerah, dan kini bibir tipisnya telah basah karena menangis.

"Aku tidak menuduhmu apapun. Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat. Aku tidak menyalahkan pekerjaanmu. Memang aku ini sebenarnya orang yang sangat protektif. Tentu saja aku cemburu padamu, yang memperlihatkan tubuh indahmu kepada semua orang. Tapi aku tahu, yang bisa menikmati dan memilikimu seutuhnya hanyalah aku. Aku lah yang telah memenangkanmu, Baekhyun. Suatu saat nanti tentu aku akan menyuruhmu keluar dari pekerjaan itu, tapi tidak sekarang. Karena aku tahu betapa kau menghargai pekerjaan yang membesarkan namamu itu… Asal kau tidak keluar batas. Jangan pernah terlibat dengan lelaki siapapun yang ingin mendekatimu. Aku tahu kau punya banyak penggemar atau apapun itu, tapi aku tidak akan memaafkan dan memberi ampun bagi siapapun yang merebut milikku. Ketahuilah, aku akan menjagamu selamanya, Baekhyun."

Ucapan manis Chanyeol diakhiri dengan kecupan panjang di kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya. Ah, betapa senangnya ia bila Chanyeol mengecup keningnya. Karena Chanyeol melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan seakan tak akan menyakiti Baekhyun sekalipun.

"Iya aku mengerti, Yeol.. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan berdekatan dengan siapapun, kecuali dirimu. Tapi janji, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, ya?"

"Hmmm mengapa bertanya seperti itu?" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Aku tak pernah sekalipun berpikiran sampai situ, sayang. Yang aku pikirkan bagaimana memperjuangkan dan membahagiakanmu, itu saja. Tentu aku tidak akan melakukan hal paling bodoh di muka bumi untuk meninggalkan separuh jiwaku, kan? Aku akan membunuh perlahan diriku sendiri bila aku melakukan itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum hangat. Setidaknya perasaanya sedikit lega mendengar Chanyeol yang akan terus berada disisinya. Entahlah, walaupun baru berpacaran tidak lama, tapi Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol lah satu-satunya cinta terakhirnya. Baekhyun merasa cinta yang dalam kepada Chanyeol, perasaan yang tumbuh kian hari. Ia selalu bahagia ketika bersama Chanyeol.

"Baik sayang! Kau janji, dan aku janji. Kita akan saling mencintai dan bersama selamanya, arraseo?"

"Hm."

Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya lalu mengunci bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Ia mencium bibir itu lembut dan dibalas dengan Baekhyun.

"Cha, itu ciuman tanda perjanjian kita. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, princessku yang cantik."

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat dan mengendus-endus leher wangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun terkekeh pelan sambil menciumi pucuk rambut Chanyeol.

"Uggghh pangeran tampankuu!"

* * *

Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan dengan ceria. Ia sudah menata dua roti bakar dan telur di meja, susu strawberry untuknya, dan kopi rasa hazelnut untuk Chanyeol. Tak lama ia duduk di kursi empuk meja makannya, Chanyeol melangkah menuju dapur. Terlihat pria tampan itu lebih segar dan harum sehabis mandi.

Chanyeol mengenakan kemeja semalam yang telah disetrika oleh Baekhyun. Rencananya Chanyeol akan mengganti bajunya nanti ketika sudah sampai kantor, karena di kantor Chanyeol memang mempunyai persediaan kemeja dan jasnya di lemarinya.

Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Baekhyun, ia mengambil roti bakarnya dan makan dengan lahap.

"Hmm dengan suasana begini aku jadi merasa kita seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah, Baek. Seorang istri yang menyiapkan sarapan suaminya. Kau benar-benar calon istri idaman sayangku."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menangkup dagunya sendiri dan memandang Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun pun merona sendiri karena gombalan pagi kekasihnya.

"Kau juga calon suami idaman Yeollie, sudah tampan, tinggi, kekar, dan lagi seorang CEO… umfffff betapa beruntungnya aku!"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya imut sambil tersenyum manis, Chanyeol pun gemas sendiri dan mencubit-cubit pipi tembam Baekhyun.

"Aigoo calon istriku ini menggemaskan sekali sih, imutnyaaaa."

"Ishh jangan cubit-cubit nanti pipiku meraah!"

Chanyeol pun melepas cubitannya, dan ia tertawa melihat kini pipi putih Baekhyun terdapat ruam merah diatasnya. Warna yang kontras namun justru membuat Baekhyun semakin lucu karena pipinya seperti merona.

"Maaf, maaf sayang.. Ngomong-ngomong Baek hari ini apa kau ada pemotretan? Sepertinya kau cantik sekali pagi ini."

Chanyeol memandang kekasihnya yang kini sedang meminum susu strawberrynya. Pagi ini Baekhyun memang lebih cantik dari biasanya, ia memakai eyeliner andalannya, kemeja biru langit dan celana jeans ketat yang berwarna light jeans membalut kaki seksinya. Chanyeol terpana sendiri melihat model di depannya ini.

"Ya, aku akan melakukan pemotretan untuk edisi bulan depan. Nanti Jongdae akan menjemputku."

"Tidak mau aku saja yang antar?"

"Hmmm.. tidak usah Yeol. Lagipula kan orang-orang belum tahu kau pacarku, aku takut mereka terkejut melihat kita nanti. Biarkan saja berjalan pelan-pelan.."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, "Maksudnya kau tidak mau menunjukkan hubungan kita?"

"Aish bukan begitu Yeol.." Baekhyun memijit hidungnya pelan, "Hanya saja semuanya butuh proses, dan perlahan aku pasti akan memberi tahu mereka."

Chanyeol membayangkan yang ditakuti Baekhyun adalah para penggemar Baekhyun. Tapi pasti kan semua penggemar Baekhyun itu laki-laki, dan ia ragu mereka semua melihat Baekhyun dalam perasaan cinta, ia yakin mereka hanya merasakan nafsu ataupun obsesi terhadap Baekhyun. Jadi apakah mereka akan merasakan patah hati yang berlebihan apabila model majalah dewasanya mempunyai kekasih? Chanyeol rasa itu tidak perlu. Lagipula ia tidak peduli dengan perasaan penggemar itu, baginya itu tak ada gunanya.

"Terserah saja, Baek. Yang penting aku tahu tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhmu."

"Hmmm pasti Yeollie.." Baekhyun sedikit berpikir, lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang ia ingin tanyakan dari kemarin untuk Chanyeol, hanya saja Baekhyun selalu lupa untuk menanyakannya.

"Ah ya, Yeol, apakah kemarin kau mengirimiku bunga mawar putih?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dalam, ia kini terlihat serius dan menurunkan cangkir kopi dari bibirnya.

Baekhyun terperanjat, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa.. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur bertanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Kemarin ada yang mengirimku bunga mawar putih.. Namun tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Aku pikir itu kau yang ingin memberi kejutan."

"Tidak, bukan aku.. Tapi jika bukan aku, siapa lagi yang mengetahui alamatmu, hm?"

"Makanya aku bingung.. Tidak ada yang mengetahui alamatku selain kau, orang tuaku, Jongdae, dan Luhan. Aku tidak pernah menyebarkan alamat rumahku. Darimana orang ini tahu alamatku?"

"Apakah ada kartu di dalam bunga tersebut, Baek?"

"Disitu hanya ada pesan 'Untuk Baekkie' dan anehnya dia mengirimku mawar putih, bunga favoritku. Aku tidak pernah memberi tahu itu ke siapapun, bahkan Yeollie pun mungkin tidak tahu."

Chanyeol menukikan alisnya sambil berpikir. Siapa yang beraninya mengirimi kekasihnya buket bunga? Baginya itu sudah merupakan ancaman. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat kekasihnya didekati manusia yang tidak diketahui namanya.

"Aku akan menyuruh bawahanku untuk mengurusnya. Jaringan perusahaanku sangat luas. Aku akan melacak siapa yang mengirimu bunga, lalu aku akan bertanya apa maksud tujuannya. Apabila dia bertujuan macam-macam kepadamu, aku akan menghajar dan mengancamnya. Tenang saja Baekhyun, aku akan melindungimu."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia sedikit lega karena Chanyeol yang akan selalu menjaganya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melepas rasa penasarannya kepada pengirim itu.

"Terima kasih Yeol.. nanti beritahu aku bila kau menemukannya. Aku penasaran dengan sosok itu."

"Ya, sayang.. tergantung situasinya. Apabila dia berbahaya, tentu aku akan menjauhkannya darimu."

"Hmmm baik Yeollie.."

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar pintu ketukan di apartemennya. Sepertinya itu Jongdae sudah datang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun berdiri, membereskan piring dan gelas mereka. Lalu mereka bersama-sama menuju ke pintu depan.

"Lama banget sih bukanya, Baek, aku.."

Ucapan Jongdae terhenti begitu ia melihat sosok tinggi menjulang di belakang Baekhyun. Pria itu begitu tegap dan berwibawa, dan auranya seperti mengintimidasi.

"A-ah.. Tuan Park.. selamat pagi."

Jongdae membungkukkan badannya, dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah canggung begitu, Jongdae. Sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Chanyeol. Kau kesini untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun kan?"

"Ya, seperti biasanya. A—aku tak tahu kau disini juga."

"Hmm. Aku habis menginap di apartemen pacarku." Chanyeol mencuri kecupan di pipi Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke basement bersama?"

"Ekhm, baiklah."

* * *

Berjalan bersama ke basement, lalu terpisahkan oleh mobil yang berbeda. Rasanya Jongdae merasa menjadi super jomblo disini. Melihat betapa mesranya teman dan direktur sponsornya itu. Sebelum naik ke mobil, dalam keadaan basement yang remang-remang masih sempatnya kedua insan itu berciuman terlebih dahulu, berciuman dengan heboh hingga menjambak rambut pasangan masing-masing, membuat Jongdae menunggu di mobil sambil melihat pasangan mesum itu dari jendela.

Ketika pintu mobil sebelahnya terbuka, dan lelaki manis duduk di sampingnya, Jongdae menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia memegang setir sambil melirik ke samping.

"Sudah ciuman dengan Tuan Parknya, Baek?"

"Hey, kenapa bertanya seperti itu. Wajar jika aku bermesraan dengan kekasihku sendiri. Minta saja kekasihmu bila ingin dicium juga Dae."

"Ckck." Jongdae berdecak sambil melajukan mobilnya, keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun dan bergegas menuju studio pemotretan Malexotic.

"Aku dan Minseokkie pun jarang berciuman di tempat umum, bahkan Minseok akan meninjuku bila aku ingin mengecupnya di tempat umum. Entahlah, kadang aku merasa kesal tapi mau diapakan lagi."

"Hm aku hanya merasa bila bersama Chanyeol dunia milik kita berdua, hehehe. Lagipula yang lain juga belum mengetahui hubungan kami. Aku sejujurnya kelepasan tadi." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya.

"Yah, yah terserahlah Baek.. ngomong-ngomong kau tau kan tema pemotretan hari ini?"

"Hmm, tema sekolah? Itu tema sangat standar untuk majalah dewasa bagiku."

"Walaupun kau bilang begitu, tapi para pembaca menyukainya dan antusiasnya sangat besar. Kau tahulah, mereka menyukai lelaki cantik dan manis memakai seragam imut, berpose seolah minta digagahi. Ataupun lelaki cantik yang memakai seragam sekolah perempuan yang minim. _It's very kinky._ Kita lihat saja nanti kau kebagian yang mana."

"Hmm.." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Siapa saja yang akan menjadi model hari ini?"

"Well, tidak banyak. Kau, Luhan, Ren, dan Jeonghan. Kalian berempat saat ini favorit pembaca, sehingga pembaca menginginkan halaman kalian lebih banyak. Aku salut dengan kau sih yang selalu menjadi favorit sejak pertama debut? Karena biasanya bila ada model baru yang lebih cantik akan menyingkirkan model lama."

"Mungkin mereka tahu kecantikan ku itu alami dan tidak membosankan, hehehe."

"Yah.. atau tubuhmu yang memang seksi dan berisi sehingga para pria tak pernah bosan. Selamat untuk Park Chanyeol yang mendapatkan semuanya."

* * *

Chanyeol bergerak gelisah di kursinya. Kini telah berlangsung meeting untuk melihat kenaikkan kurs perusahaannya. Namun Chanyeol tak bisa kosentrasi penuh mendengar presentasi di depannya, pikirannya justru melayang kepada pengirim misterius bunga mawar untuk Baekhyun.

Ia telah mengambil bunga mawar itu dari apartemen Baekhyun dan menyuruh bawahannya untuk meneliti siapa pengirimnya. Dengan akses dan kekuatan yang ia punya, tentu ini akan sangat mudah. Ia tinggal memberi tahu kapan bunga itu dikirim, alamat penerima, siapa pengantar paketnya, dari perusahaan apa dia, dan dia akan melacak siapapun yang mengirim bunga itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol merasa ada yang berbeda hari ini. Tidak ada sosok gadis cantik dan seksi yang membuatnya kesal. Entahlah, hari ini Chanyeol belum melihat Jinah dimanapun. Apakah Jinah terlalu sedih dan tak punya muka untuk bertatap dengannya? Mengingat bagaimana kemarin ia menolak Jinah di depan keluarganya. Tapi Chanyeol tak ambil pusing, justru ia senang dengan tidak hadirnya sekretaris itu. Setidaknya harinya jadi lebih tenang.

Sembari menunggu bawahannya memberi kabar atau informasi, Chanyeol memikirkan bagaimana pemotretan Baekhyun hari ini. Apa berjalan lancar? Ugh ia pasti tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya apabila ia di pemotretan itu. Melihat dari majalah saja sudah tegang luar biasa, apalagi aslinya? Sudah dipastikan Chanyeol akan menyerang Baekhyun sama seperti waktu itu. Lihat saja nanti, Chanyeol akan menjadi orang pertama yang memesan majalah edisi bulan depan tersebut.

* * *

"Ya! Bagus Baek! Pertahankan! Ya!"

Suara pengarah posenya, Kibum, membahana di studio ini. Kini studio telah disulap jadi berbagai ruangan sekolah. Diantaranya ada kelas, perpustakaan, kantin, dan uks. Baekhyun telah memakai berbagai seragam sejak tadi, ia menjadi siswa nerd imut yang berpose nakal di perpustakaan, siswa badung yang masturbasi di kelas, dan terakhir saat ini ia menjadi dokter seksi di UKS sekolah.

Lihatlah bagaimana Baekhyun memperlihatkan tubuh mulusnya, ia tidak mengenakan apapun selain celana dalam berwarna putih dan jas dokter berwarna biru muda yang tidak dikancing. Sebuah stetoskop mengalungi lehernya. Kini Baekhyun terlihat sebagai dokter UKS sungguhan, namun yah ia lebih seksi dengan tampilannya, rambut acak-acakannya dan wajahnya yang siap menggoda para siswa pria.

Baekhyun terlihat berbaring di ranjang UKS dengan tirai yang disibak. Kakinya ia gesek-gesekan satu sama lain agar menunjukkan paha berisinya. Pose nya sungguh sensual, ia menekan ujung stetoskopnya pada nipple pinknya yang mencuat. Ia menggesekan benda dingin itu sehingga menimbulkan sensasi sendiri yang kadang membuatnya mendesah.

Kibum terus memuji ekspresi natural Baekhyun, ia juga memuji beberapa pose yang diperagakan Baekhyun. Pantas saja bila Baekhyun model nomor satu saat ini, ia begitu menawan di depan kamera.

"Baik! Sudah cukup! Pemotretan hari ini selesai. Kerja bagus, Baek."

Kibum bertepuk tangan, Baekhyun pun bangkit dari ranjang dan ikut membungkukkan badannya. Jongdae langsung menghampirinya dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berganti baju.

"Akhirnya pemotretan sudah selesai. Kekasih orang lebih menggoda ya, sekarang? Hm?" Jongdae berbisik kepada Baekhyun dengan nada candanya.

"Hush!" Baekhyun memukul pundak Jongdae dengan nada kesalnya.

"Ini sudah sore, lebih baik kau antarkan aku pulang Dae. Aku tidak ingin kelewatan drama favoritku."

"Hmm yaa ya baiklah. Dasar pecinta drama!"

* * *

Chanyeol sudah membereskan mejanya. Ia telah bersiap untuk pulang ke apartemennya karena pekerjaannya kali ini memang cukup menumpuk. Ketika akan beranjak dari kursinya, tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dari luar. Ia pun menyuruh orang itu masuk.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Park."

Seorang laki-laki berkacamata membungkukkan badannya. Penampilannya terlihat rapi dan ekspresinya cukup datar. Laki-laki itu memegang tablet bermerk di tangannya.

"Saya sudah mendapat informasi yang Tuan Park inginkan."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol bernapas lega. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan bersender pada meja kerjanya.

"Oh ya? Baguslah. Kau bisa memberi tahuku sekarang, Leo."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Leo itupun mengecek tabletnya.

"Awalnya ketika saya mengecek ke pusat pengiriman paketnya, mereka menolak untuk memberi tahu siapa pengirimnya karena itu privasi sang pengirim. Tapi begitu saya memberi nominal uang barulah mereka mau memberi tahunya. Tapi sayang, pengirimnya bukanlah sebuah nama. Pengirimnya berasal dari suatu perusahaan."

Chanyeol mengeryitkan keningnya. Ia semakin penasaran dan tak mengerti.

"Perusahaan? Apa nama perusahaannya?"

Leo terdiam sebentar. Ia melihat sekali lagi untuk kebenaran nama yang akan ia sebut. Setelah itu ia menghembuskan nafas, dan menatap ke mata Chanyeol kembali.

"Wu Enterprise."

* * *

Baekhyun asik mengemil buah strawberry favoritnya sambil menonton drama favoritnya. Apabila layar lebar TV nya sedang menayangkan iklan, terkadang Baekhyun mengecek handphonenya. Ia tengah membuka social medianya, Instagram. Tadi sore sesudah pemotretan Baekhyun memotret salah satu hasil fotonya untuk ia upload ke instagram. Apabila majalahnya akan mengeluarkan edisi terbaru, Baekhyun memang disuruh oleh manajernya mengupload _teaser_ nya di instagram agar penggemarnya lebih penasaran dan majalahnya bisa lebih laris manis.

Ia mengupload dirinya dalam balutan seragam siswa sekolah dengan kacamata besar yang membingkai mata puppynya. Kemeja putihnya dibuka sampai tiga kancing, hingga menampakkan dada mulusnya yang putih. Belum lagi ekspresi Baekhyun yang menggigit jari telunjuknya, bersikap imut sekaligus menggoda.

Baekhyun menuliskan captionnya, 'Pemotretan untuk hari ini sudah selesai~~ Tema sekolah! Siapa yang suka aku menggoda kalian dengan seragam imut? ;9 Jika kalian ingin melihat yang lebih seksi dari ini belilah majalah edisi berikutnya~ Chu chu:* '

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli melihat komentar penggemarnya yang semakin menggila karena dirinya. Tak terkadang komentar negatif pun ia terima, tapi Baekhyun hanya membiarkannya. Apabila komentar negatif itu sampai menyakitkan hati, Baekhyun akan memblokir akun itu dan memikirkan yang senang-senang agar tak terbawa pikiran.

Setelah Baekhyun menguploadnya, tak berapa lama handphonenya bordering. Nama Chanyeol muncul di layar. Ah ia ingat ia sedang terpisah dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya jadi ia menginap di apartemennya sendiri.

"Haii~ Chanyeollie" Baekhyun menyapa dengan nada riangnya seperti biasa.

"Baekhyun-ah." Suara Chanyeol terdengar berat dan sedikit marah, membuat Baekhyun bingung. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Tumben Chanyeol memanggil nama nya tidak manis seperti biasanya.

"Hm?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan bibir bawahnya yang ia majukan. Ia berusaha bersikap memelas, tapi ia lupa kalau ini sedang di telpon. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tau wajah memelasnya, ck.

"Apa kau mengupload foto baru di instagram mu?"

"Ah! Iyaa~ Itu hasil pemotretan hari ini. Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku manis kan?"

"Tentu kau selalu manis, Baek.. tapi tidak tahu kah kau pose itu sangat meggoda, dan wajahmu sangat cantik, apalagi caption mu yang imut begitu. Nanti semakin banyak pria diluaran sana yang mengincarmu. Tak taukah kau itu sangat bahaya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Yeollie? Aku selalu melakukan promosi seperti itu. Kenapa berbahaya?"

"Tidak.." Chanyeol menghela nafas beratnya. "Aku hanya takut bila kau semakin cantik, kau akan direbut oleh seseorang."

"Apa?" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Itu tidak mungkin Chanyeollie, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Kau tidak mengerti Baek, orang itu.. ah sudahlah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti setelah kita bertemu. Yang pasti untuk sekarang bersikaplah waspada, jangan terima paket sembarangan bila kau tak mengetahui namanya."

"Baik baik.. Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku sedang fokus menonton drama."

"Hei, sayang! Kenapa kau marah begitu?"

"Siapa yang marah, Yeollie? Aku mendengar semua perkataanmu. Aku akan menurutinya."

"Hm, baiklah sayang. Ingat Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun merasakan senyumannya tertarik mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Sama Chanyeol.. aku lebih mencintaimu. Jagalah kesehatan, jangan terlalu banyak menumpuk pekerjaan, ya."

"Iya sayang. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, princess."

"Sama-sama, daddy."

"Baek! Kau mau bermain-main denganku? Ingin aku ke apartemenmu sekarang juga?"

"Haha aku bercanda sayang. Sudahlah lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, nanti aku telfon lagi. Dadah Chanyeollie, muacccchhh"

Baekhyun sengaja membuat suara kecupan dengan keras guna menggoda Chanyeol.

"Aku sayang sekali padamu, cantik. Bila sempat mungkin aku akan mengajakmu keluar untuk makan malam nanti. Dadah, sayang."

Baehyun pun mengakhiri panggilan mereka. Ia kembali fokus menonton dramanya, sambil sesekali memainkan handphone nya.

* * *

Jam 8 malam, tak menyangka Chanyeol membuktikan perkataannya. Ia memberi teks kepada Baekhyun, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk bersiap-siap untuk kencan makan malam diluar. Baekhyun pun segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih tebal agar ia tidak terkena angin malam. Tak lupa Baekhyun memoles sedikit makeup di wajahnya agar lebih segar.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu apartemen Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun segera beranjak dan membuka pintu. Disana Chanyeol telah berdiri dengan kemeja casualnya yang digulung sampai siku, hingga memperlihatkan jam Rolex mahal miliknya. Dengan tatanan rambutnya yang keatas, membuat Chanyeol semakin tampan. Baekhyun merasa beruntung bisa dijemput oleh orang setampan ini untuk makan malam.

"Hai Chanyeollie sayaaaang,"

Baekhyun menggaet lengan kekar itu erat, lalu menggesek-gesekan pipinya di pundak tegap Chanyeol. Entahlah, melihat Chanyeol setampan ini membuatnya semakin ingin bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya.

"Hem, princess cantik,"

Chanyeol tersenyum samar sambil mengacak rambut pacarnya gemas.

"Mau kemana kita Yeollie?"

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Well aku sudah memesankan restoran bintang lima untuk private. Kita bisa menikmati makan malam disana tanpa gangguan siapapun, sayang."

"Ah.." Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya, lalu menaikkan bahunya. "Baiklah, aku ikut saja. Ayo berangkat sekarang!"

* * *

Restoran yang Chanyeol pesan, memang sangat berkelas dan bintang lima. Begitu sampai, salah satu pelayan disana menyambut mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk pergi ke lantai dua. Di lantai dua, tempat khusus reservasi privat. Tempatnya sangat luas, dengan sekat-sekat dinding yang membatasi meja antar satu sama lain. Tempat ini memang cocok untuk sekedar makan malam romantis.

Begitu duduk di salah satu spot terbaik, pelayan memberikan menu mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memesan makanan yang recommended di restoran itu. Tak lupa Baekhyun meminta buah strawberry sebagai dessertnya.

"Jadi, Chanyeollie? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Sampai mengajakku makan malam di restoran semewah ini."

"Hm.." Chanyeol mengelus dagunya sejenak.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa pengirim bunga itu."

"Ohya?" Ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya secepat itu? Daebak."

"Jangan ragukan kemampuan koneksi dan uangku, Baek. Jadi aku jelaskan ke inti saja, ia mengirimnya dari nama perusahaannya. Wu Enterprise. Apa kau mengenali perusahaan itu?"

"Ah, sepertinya aku pernah dengar. Itu perusahaan terkenal yang bergerak di bidang elektronik, kan?"

"Kau benar, sayang. Aku hanya takut seseorang mengincarmu untuk merebutmu. Dan sialnya aku bisa menebak siapa orang tersebut."

"..Siapa?"

"Pemilik perusahaan itu. Kris Wu."

"Kris..Wu?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tak pernah mengenal nama itu."

Percakapan mereka terputus karena tiba-tiba pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Hidangan-hidangan itu terlihat menggugah selera dan sangat lezat. Baekhyun pun merasa tatapannya langsung terpaku kepada makanan begitu pesanannya datang.

"Selamat menikmati, Tuan."

Pelayan itupun membungkukan badannya lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Makanlah dulu, Baek. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraannya nanti. Aku tahu kau lapar."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil mencubit pipi tembam kekasihnya. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya mencoba menyantap makanan mereka terlebih dahulu.

* * *

"Jadi, Chanyeollie? Siapa dia?"

Makanan utama sudah dihabiskan. Kini di meja mereka hanya ada sepiring strawberry untuk Baekhyun, dan segelas yoghurt untuk Chanyeol.

"Dia adalah direktur Wu Enterprise. Lucunya, dulu kami satu SMA. Dan lucunya lagi dulu kami berteman baik."

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin dia yang mengirimku paket itu? Yang bekerja di Wu Enterprise kan bukan hanya dia."

"Percayalah Baek, sudah kubilang aku punya agen untuk menyelidiki kasus seperti ini. Mencari siapa pengirim paket adalah perkara mudah. Lagipula, begitu mendengar nama perusahaan itu aku langsung teringat namanya."

"Oh ya..? Berarti kalian saling mengenal? Apa kalian masih berhubungan baik sekarang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis.

"Sama sekali tidak baik. Kini berbalik, ia menjadi saingan utamaku."

Baekhyun menukikan alisnya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tahu, dunia perusahaan saat ini cukup kejam bila kau tak berkinerja dengan baik. Aku sudah mendapat jabatan perusahaan ini karena ayahku, jadi aku tinggal meneruskannya dan tidak perlu bersusah payah. Sedangkan Kris, ia berasal dari keluarga sederhana, ibunya bahkan sering sakit-sakitan dulu. Tapi ia mempunyai kecerdasan dan tekad yang luar biasa, sehingga ia mampu membangun perusahaan dengan namanya sendiri dari 0. Sayang perusahaanku dan perusahaannya selalu bersaing, dalam mendapat klien, atau apapun itu. Tapi perusahaanku berdiri lebih lama darinya dan sudah terkenal sejak lama. Entahlah, mungkin itu yang membuatnya kesal, hingga kini ia terus berusaha melawan atau menyingkirkanku agar perusahaannya menjadi nomor satu di Korea. Walaupun kami bertemu dalam meeting atau apapun itu, kami tak pernah bertegur sapa. Ia seolah-olah tak mengenaliku lagi."

Setelah mendengar penuturan panjang Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak tahu harus bilang apa. Ia sebenarnya berada di pihak Chanyeol, karena menurutnya segala sesuatu dalam bersaing itu harus dalam cara sehat dan sportif. Tapi entahlah, ia juga mengerti perasaan Kris ini, mungkin ia trauma dengan kesusahannya di masa lalu sehingga ia begitu berambisi untuk mendapatkan mimpinya.

"Lalu yang ingin kutanyakan, bagaimana ia bisa mengirim bunga itu? Bunga favoritku, ke alamatku yang tidak diketahui siapapun?"

"Aku tidak heran bagaimana ia bisa melakukan itu. Ingat, ia direktur, jabatannya sama sepertiku. Bisa saja ia juga mempunyai suruhan nya yang berguna melacak apapun. Jaringan Wu Enterprise tak kalah luas. Mungkin menemukan alamat model terkenal bukanlah perkara sulit."

"Hmm…" Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya, pandangannya ia alihkan ke lantai dibawahnya.

"Lalu apa tujuannya ia berlaku seperti itu padaku.." Baekhyun menggumam sendiri. Entahlah, ekspresinya terlihat sedikit datar.

"Suka." Chanyeol berucap dengan tegas. "Aku yakin ia tertarik padamu, makanya dia mengirim bunga favoritmu itu. Mungkin dia melihatmu di majalah sama sepertiku, lalu merasakan ketertarikan yang sangat besar untukmu, dan dia mengirim bunga itu sebagai perkenalannya."

"Perkenalan apa? Mana kutahu siapa dia bila dia tak mencantum nama pengirimnya! Ish bodoh!"

Chanyeol beralih menggenggam jari lentik Baekhyun, lalu mengelus-elus permukaan halusnya.

"Apapun itu. Aku minta kau untuk mengabaikannya. Kau sudah mempunyai aku, kekasihmu. Aku tentu cemburu dengan siapapun yang suka padamu. Tapi aku tak bisa memberi mereka pelajaran satu-satu, karena tak terhitung berapa pria yang menyukaimu. Aku hanya minta kau bisa menjaga jarak dari mereka, jangan jatuh ke perangkap mereka, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengecup jemari itu erat, mengalirkan rasa sayangnya untuk kekasihnya.

"Tentu, Yeollie.. Kau sudah memperingatiku berkali-kali. Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun memberi senyum manisnya untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memberi senyum kecilnya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa perasaan tak enak. Apalagi apabila Kris sudah menampakkan wajahnya di depanmu. Dia itu cerdas dan cukup licik. Aku harap aku bisa lebih berwaspada lagi."

"Hm, jangan khawatir lagi ya sayang."

Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.."

* * *

Di satu sisi, seorang pria tampan dan juga tinggi tampak tersenyum gembira. Surai pirang dan mata biru jernihnya menambah poin ketampanan pria belesteran tersebut.

Ia berada di meja kerjanya. Telapak tangannya menopang dagu runcingnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus-elus bingkai kecil diatas meja kerjanya.

Didalam bingkai tersebut, tampak selca seorang lelaki manis. Lelaki itu begitu cantik, mungil, manis. Dengan senyumnya yang imut dan mata puppy nya yang menggoda ke arah kamera.

Pria tampan tadi kembali tersenyum, ia mengelus-elus bingkai itu seolah-olah ia mengelus pipi lelaki manis yang berada dalam bingkai tersebut.

"Aku harap kau suka bunga dariku, Baekkie."

"..Tunggulah pertemuan kita nanti."

TBC

A/N: Yaampon tbc juga akhirnya. Gatau kenapa nih ya, akhir-akhir ini tuh aku merasa malas ngelanjutin ff /ditodong. Tapi seriuss gatau kenapa mood suka ilang-ilangan. Tapi aku tau perasaan readers yang kesel kalo ceritanya digantung, well karena aku termasuk salah satu list readers kaya gitu HEHE.

Jadi aku berusaha ngelanjutin. Walaupun lama banget, tapi seenggaknya aku mikirin ni ff. Jadilah, berusaha menguras tenaga, waktu, dan pikiran demi ni ff :-)))) Rasanya ngetik satu chap aja berasa seabad huft.

Btw itu konflik satu lagi mau nongol ya. Selamat buat yang nebak itu si naga tonggos/ditabok hehehe yang berhasil nebak dapet peluk cium dari suamiku Sehun :) Jadi deh yha Chanyeol sekarang ada saingannya.

Walaupun udah ga apdet lama binggow, tapi seenggaknya hargailah para author. Yang udah meluangkan waktu dan pikirannya buat melanjutkan ffnya untuk para readers. Caranya gampang banget, tinggal review dan meninggalkan beberapa kata untuk feedsbacknya. Jangan jadi silent reader atuh, apalagi yg fav sama follow cerita ini kan banyak ampe ratusan akun, tapi ga nyampe setengahnya yang review huhu sedih :'(( /ngelap ingus. Saling menghargai dan memberi feedsback kan lebih baik. Tak kenal maka tak sayang :) Apalagi ini udah cape2 nulis /curhat .g

Doain aja yah bisa dapet banyak inspirasi. Biar gercep ngetiknya. Dari kemaren mandet mulu x(

Abis UAS aku liburan tiga bulan, kemungkinan lebih banyak gabut dirumah hore jadi tunggu aja bulan-bulan Juni hehe

Byee, mingguk mau bobok dulu!

C U ^^


End file.
